Wahy'a
by Zeyho
Summary: Desperate to find a way to avoid death, Chancellor Diana approves a mission that could change the Ark's fate forever. The only problem? They lost their 'savior'. 15 years later Jaha send 100 kids on Earth - will they locate who everyone on the Ark is so eager to find or will they die trying?
1. The beginning

_**I don't own The 100, only Alessa.**_  
 _ **Fact : Only those close to her call her by her real name, the rest call her Alex.**_

* * *

Humanity has been forced to live in space after the nuclear apocalypse that took place 82 years ago. 82 years of imprisonment in a huge tin can most call 'home', but some still hold with the idea of going back where we, supposedly, belong – Earth, home of many generations before us, before the food and water was rationalized, before being forced to breath fake air, before the supply of 'air' started to drastically decrease and, most importantly, before they were desperate to find a way for the human body to withstand the radiations… My name is Alessa, not that it would actually matter, and I am the sole surviving lab-rat for this experiment – Project Wahy'a as they called it. And by them I mean Morgana and Derek Piers, my parents, two of the most brilliant minds on the Ark. My parents were obsessed with this and ended many lives by trying to mutate de human body… They were desperate, and so, they turned to their only child – me, the only success. They were thrilled by my evolution and, wanting nothing more than to prove they were right, they convinced the chancellor, Diana, to send me to Earth to see if the result of their experiment were enough. She approved it on one condition – off the radar. And so, I was send down with a bracelet Abigail Griffin made to closely monitor my vitals. I was only 10 and I was the first human on Earth in over 80 years. I couldn't be more wrong….

* * *

 _ **Yes, I know it's very short, but the only thing I wanted to do was briefly introduce Alessa and do a summary of why she was sent to the ground. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer and I'll try to update as soon as possible.**_

 _ **The age of the characters will be a little changed so here's the list of all the characters I can think of now :**_

 _ **Alessa - 25**_

 _ **Lexa - 23**_

 _ **Anya - 27**_

 _ **Clarke - 18**_

 _ **Raven - 21**_

 _ **Finn - 18**_

 _ **Bellamy - 22**_

 _ **Octavia - 17**_

 _ **Miller - 18**_

 _ **Monty, Jasper and Harper - 17**_


	2. The past

**I don't own The 100, only Alessa. I'll try to give facts about Alessa in every chapter without giving away anything major, only little innocent things...**

 **Fact : Alessa hates Titus with a passion from the moment she first saw him.**

* * *

 ** _4 YEARS LATER_**

"Alessa, wake up! Em's time kom train. Onya will kill yu taim yu laik late again. Alessa!" Lexa sighed exasperated with her sister's attics. Every morning she overslept and Anya would punish her.

Lexa shook her head and smiled – they might not be related by blood, but she would be lying if she said she didn't love her. With one short move, Lexa pushed the older girl on the floor efficiently waking her.

"…Lexa… Chit ste the meaning gon disha? What is so urgent that you had to kick me, painfully I might add, so early in the morning?" she asked calmly.

Alessa was always like this – calm, but deadly and unpredictable. She was one of the few that could fully control her emotions even in a state of near death, something Lexa didn't fully mastered yet. The Commander studied her sister – her green eyes were piercing through her despise the warm smiled she had given the younger girl; her hair was as neatly put together as always. Lexa's attention shifted to her clothes and she frowned, her sister had, once again, fallen asleep in her seken uniform.

She couldn't help the cold from her voice as she eyed her sister "Alessa, did you train until you collapsed, again?"

If Lexa hated one thing it was her sister not taking care of herself. It was one when Anya – a skilled and veteran trainer, tells them to train until they can't lift their swords once a week, but training until you reached your limit daily beside their usual was very dangerous. She couldn't help, but worry for the brunette as she had, more than she'd wish, visit Naikou after collapsing from exhaustion.

"Lexa, ai laik fine. Trust ai, okay? I was just tired and, since I've done it before, I though one more time won't do much harm… Besides, I got all my weapons off me."

Alessa didn't dare look at Lexa. She knew that the moment she turned around will be the moment she would come clean to her sister so she focused on collecting all her daggers and her two swords from around the bed.

"Alex, look at me."

This was it – the Heda's voice, the voice Alessa couldn't do anything against, the voice Lexa rarely used when it was just them. She knew she was in big trouble, not only because of Lexa, but Anya would beat her to an inch of her life if she found out that she disobeyed her order to rest for the million time.

"If I turn around…promise not to tell Anya?" she asked shyly.

Lexa sighed "Yes, now come here."

Alessa turned slowly and made her way to the entrance where Lexa stood. She was an excellent warrior, but she just couldn't argue with Lexa – she loved her too much and, yet, she upset her almost every day. She felt Lexa's arm sneaking around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She instantly relaxed, she both hated and loved how at ease Lexa's mere presence made her feel.

"Teik's go… Anya's waiting for us."

A groan came from the older girl "Do we really have to?" she asked, smirking.

This was the Alessa she loved – sarcastic, funny, confident and mischievous. Lexa smiled "We'll go in the forest after training, OK? For now, let's survive Anya's training."

She laughed "Like Anya's dumb enough to kill her Commander or the Commander's second…"

The mischievous look that had appeared into the brunette's eyes made her warry. Alessa was one of the kindest people she had ever seen. Yet, the brutality and morbid creativity she hid under it made even her afraid. Yes, her sister was one of a kind – ruthless in battle, kind outside it. She was brought out of her mind by her sister running out her tent.

"Let's go through the forest. Last one there is a weakling!" she yelled before disappearing.

Lexa smirked and whispered "Oh, it's on…" before dashing after Alessa.

 ** _6 YEARS LATER_**

Alessa sighed, of all days they could chose to hold the meeting it had to be today – Costia's birthday. She was beyond furiously mumbling at the Fleimkepa as she walked to Lexa's chamber, her British accent surfacing.

"That good for nothing, old fool! Today of all fucking days, to-fucking-day! I'm going to show him one or two one of this days…"

Her rant continued until she was in front of Lexa's door. She was surprised when she hadn't seen her usual guard there, but brushed it off rapidly after hearing a giggle she would recognize anywhere. She took a deep breath to prepare for any surprise and pushed the door open, not being able to subdue her need to make an inappropriate joke in her accent.

"Getting lucky, eh, sister?"

Lexa and Costia were both on the bed with a blanket over them and, for most, they appeared to be doing nothing out of the ordinary, but Alessa knew and saw better than most. She eyes Costia's shirt on the chair after Lexa's desk and Lexa's armor under the sofa as soon as she stepped inside. They both froze on their spot looking shyly at the older girl.

Lexa took a deep breath to compose herself as she watched her sister collect their clothes – 'Of course Alessa saw our clothes right away…'.

"Sister, please, souda yo otaim do disha? It is not funny."

Alessa smirked as she handed the Commander her clothes with a sarcastic "Hello to you, too, dear sister." Before turning to Costia "You okay, there, little won?"

Costia nodded as she stood up from the bed, fully naked. Alessa didn't mind those kind of thing as she considered Costia family, Lexa, on the other hand, growled and moved to shield her lover from her sister's eyes – not because Alessa would look at her, but because her pride as Heda, Costia was her lover and thus only she was allowed to see her like this unless she needed medical attention.

"Lexa, em ste fine. Alessa ste ai fisa, there's nothing she hasn't seen before."

When Costia turned to apologize to Alessa she was already facing the wall, not looking at either of them. She chuckled, this was the first time Alessa had felt the need to face away from them, but she figured this was more for Lexa than for her – Costia was confident with her looks and she knew better than to think Alessa would ever look at her more than just Lexa's lover.

"As true as that is, you're still Heda's lover. And I'd like to keep the image of you and my little sister screwing each other out of my head, thank you…"

Said girl blushed hard as they hurried to get dressed. Alessa will never let them live this down…

 ** _7 YEARS LATER_**

They couldn't believe this – Costia was death by the hand of Queen Nia of Azgeda. Lexa was barely holding herself together as she leaned on her sister for support, all the time spend training to keep her emotions in check were slowly fading as the reality sink in.

Alessa wasn't doing much better, anyone with half-a-brain could feel the hatred and anger radiating from a mile away.

"We'll get her, Lexa. Ai swear we will avenge them. I will make her wish for death…" she whispered darkly and she held her sister closer.

Lexa didn't trust her voice so she nodded – Gods have mercy on the Queen's fate as she awakened a monster not even her, Heda, would dare face… The wrath of her sister was something everyone feared.

 ** _14 YEARS LATER_**

"Heda, it is not wise to leave the capital with only one guard." Gustus tried to plead with her.

"A i laik nou leaving krom won guard, ai laik leaving krom demon, Gostos. I will be fine with my seken."

Gustus sighed in defeat – her Heda was just as stubborn as her sister. "Be careful, Heda." He said as he left.

"He's very protective of you, isn't he?" Alessa's voice came from behind her throne, making Lexa jump.

"Sister… Yes, ever since C-…her death he has been looking after me like this…"

Lexa shook her head and smiled at her sister – she had become a feared and respected warrior, rivaling even Heda herself. The 24 years old woman wasn't the scared girl she had found wounded in the woods, but her partner, her shield, her sword and her sworn soldier. Her green eyes were capable of reading even the smallest movement and anticipating everything. Lexa was proud of Alessa.

"Lex? You still here?"

The Commander smiled even wider "I'm not the one who spent 5 years alone in the wilderness. I will always be here, Alessa."

"You better me or I'll bring you back from the death just to kill you myself… And let's not talk about that…"

Lexa tried hard not to smirk, but failed "Now come on, we must reach TonDC before nightfall."

Alessa laughed "Aye, aye Heda."

* * *

 _ **All the skips are calculated from the moment Alessa arrived on Earth so :**_

 ** _4 YEARS LATER = 14 years old Alessa - 12 years old Lexa_**

 ** _6_** ** _YEARS LATER =16 years old Alessa - 14 years old Lexa_**

 ** _7_** ** _YEARS LATER = 17_** ** _years old Alessa - 15 years old Lexa_**

 ** _14_** ** _YEARS LATER = 24_** ** _years old Alessa - 22 years old Lexa_**


	3. The past - translations

**_Em's time kom train. Onya will kill yu taim yu laik late again. - It's time for training. Anya will kill you if you are late again._**

 ** _Chit ste the meaning gon disha? - What is the meaning of this?_**

 ** _Lexa, ai laik fine. Trust ai, okay? - Lexa, I'm fine. Trust me, okay?_**

 ** _Teik's go - Let's go_**

 ** _Sister, please, souda yo otaim do disha? It is not funny - Sister, please, must you always do this? It is not funny_**

 ** _You okay, there, little won? - You okay, there, little one?_**

 ** _Lexa, em ste fine. Alessa ste ai fisa - Lexa, it is fine. Alessa is my healer_**

 ** _Ai swear - I swear_**

 ** _A i laik nou leaving krom won guard, ai laik leaving krom demon, Gostos. - I'm not leaving with one guard, I'm leaving with a demon, Gustus._**

 ** _Heda - Commander_**

 ** _Seken - second_**


	4. The secret

**_Fact : Despise the calm and lazy attitude she puts up, Alessa is always over thinking every gesture and never let's her guard down. This is due to her stressful childhood._**  
 ** _I don't own The 100, only Alessa._**

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER**

Alessa and Lexa were running around trying to find something they could practice hunting on. They have been out since first light and now it was nightfall.

"We should get back, it's not safe to stay out at night."

The older girl rolled her eyes "Relax, Lexa. If anything happens I'll protect you…"

Lexa growled – she hated when Alessa got like this. "You can die as easily as I can." She mumbled.

If Alessa hear her, she didn't bother answering – her eyes caught movement not far from them. She contemplated going for a kill, but the deep growl she heard and the red eyes that watched their every move soon changed her tactic. She took a deep breath before she turned to her sister.

"We need to head back to the village, now."

"Why? We didn't see any animal and you ju- " the younger girl argued.

"Lexa, we need to go. NOW." By now her heart was beating faster as she studied the creature's movement. Alessa was sure it would attack and if that happened…

Right when Lexa opened her mouth to respond the creature growled very loud, starling the younger girl. It jumped right in front of them – a very large panther was barring her sharp teeth at them. Alessa made a step behind forcing Lexa to do as well. Her breath was hectic, but she managed to stay in control of her fear.

"Run as fast as you can to the cave we came across a few minutes ago and stay there until I come and get you…" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the danger.

"But- "

"Trust ai." Was the only response the younger girl got as she watched Alessa step forward and growl back at the panther before rushing towards it. She hit the beast with every bit of strength she possessed successfully knocking her some good inches away from Lexa. When she made sure the panther needed a few second to recover from the hit, she turned to Lexa who was frozen on the stop "Run!"

And she did - she ran as fast as she could inside the cave and waited for her sister. A few minutes passed when a scream of pain made her blood freeze – her sister was hurt. She ran outside to help, but the scene in from of her was not what she expected – the panther had many cuts, some deeper than others, and was limping. Alessa seemed okay as she circled the wild animal one last time before growling at it. It growled back, less aggressive and barely above a whisper before turning and running away. Her sister did it, she defeated the panther.

Lexa was smiling brightly. She took a small step to her sister before it happened – Alessa collapsed on one knee and hissed out in pain. Lexa was beside her in seconds.

"Alessa…" she whispered as she held her sister – she could see her wound clearly now, a large and very deep cut on her stomach. "We need to get you to the fisa."

"No healers…" the older girl replied harshly "Just… help me get inside…"

The Commander wanted to argue, but she didn't have the heart to do so when her only family was in such a state. She helped Alessa limper to the cave and proceeded to make a fire, making sure she kept an eye on her stubborn sister.

"You need a healer, Alessa." She tried one last time.

The older girl sighed "Give me a few minutes and I'll be as good as new…"

"At least let me take a look at it…"

Alessa starred at her sister before giving a small nod of approval and lifted her shirt. Lexa gasped, her cut was much smaller than it was just a few minutes ago and in much better condition. Lexa frowned – she was certain the wound was life threating when she first saw.

"Lexa…" she started shyly "Do you remember what I told you about my parents? That they did something to me?" Lexa nodded "They… wanted to change the human body, make it more… durable."

"Alessa, I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"The thing they did to me… It, it changed me – transformed me… It- "

Lexa put her hand up, signaling her to stop. "It makes you heal faster."

She nodded shyly "And hear and see better than most… That's how I always beat you at training. Well, that, and the fact that you're as slow as a dead rabbit…"

Lexa laughed, and squeezed her sister's hand. Alessa relaxed and brought her sister into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alessa." she whispered.

"You fucking better not be…"

* * *

 ** _Alessa isn't just anyone. She got some special abilities from the experiment, but nothing big :_**

 ** _\- slightly better healing( a deep cut that didn't damaged her organs would take about 7 minutes to heal, but broken bones and internal damage heal about three times as fast as normal);_**

 ** _\- better senses;_**

 ** _\- the ability to partially see in total darkness;_**

 ** _\- strenght and speed above normal(the fastest men can run at about 15 mph/ 24 km, while Alessa can go up to 30 mph/48 km, however she can't maintain it for long so she sticks at 20 mph/32 km);_**

 ** _-unique blood type, because of that she can donate and receive blood from anyone and can't bleed to death(due to her body ability to regenerate blood much faster)._**


	5. Weeks before

**Fact : Alessa is a skilled doctor thanks to her mother always explaining this to her and letting her read all her medical books before, well, her using Alessa for her experiment...**

 **I don't own The 100, just Alessa.**

* * *

 **3 WEEKS BEFORE THE 100 ARRIVED**

For the first time in years, everything was quiet - no animals, no warriors, just the forest. She loved days like this with no responsibilities, days when she was only Alessa, not Heda's seken or Wahy'a, the green-eyed demon. She was a simple girl enjoying the silence.

She exhaled happily and, with a wide smiled on her face, she said "Today will be a good day…" as she settled herself comfortably on the grass.

Her moment of silence was quickly ended as Alessa heard branches breaking not far from her. She groaned as she stood up straight, putting of her best glare, to look at the one disturbing her day off. She growled angrily when the intruder didn't show himself.

"If you value your life come out right now." She said low and dangerous.

What she didn't expect was her sister to come out smirking knowingly at her. Alessa was confused – her sister was supposed to visit TonDC today and wasn't expected until nightfall, this made Lexa smirk even wider.

"Something the matter, sister?"

Now Alessa was suspicious, the strange look in Lexa's eyes meant one thing – hell for her and fun for Lexa. "What did you do?"

Lexa laughed "I left Indra in command for the rest of the day."

"And…?" she asked impatiently "This can't be the only reason you're smiling like a crazy person. Spill it out, Lex."

"Close your eyes."

She groaned "Sister…" she began, but one look from Lexa and she complied – she might be a legendary warrior, but she was still a big softie when it came to her sister.

She heard her sister slowly approaching her and take her hand as they started walking. Alessa wasn't worried, maybe only a little, but this was Lexa – she wouldn't hurt her, would she? Soon enough they stopped and she heard something being picked from the ground.

"Open them, Alessa."

She promptly did so and looked at Lexa just as confused as she was at the beginning. This made Lexa smile – for someone so gifted her sister was amazingly slow at realizing such simple things. Lexa stepped closer and pulled two black swords from behind her – they were slightly curved, not like anything Trikru used, with their grip wrapped into a dark green thread, but the most amazing feature was the inscription on them: 'Ogeda osir laik yuj. Soulou osir na slip daun.'

"Together we are strong…" Alessa started

"Alone we fall... Your favorite. Do you like them?"

Alessa looked at her sister with her eyes widen "Lexa… You…"

The Commander smiled before handing the amazed girl the swords "You broke yours protecting me. It was only fair for me to repay that and I thought today was the perfect day… Happy birthday, Alessa."

She smiled as she hugged her sister tightly and spin her around laughing. "They're perfect, thank you."

"I am glad you liked them. Now come, we have the day to ourselves and it has been ages since we last hunt alone."

Alessa hugged her sister one last time before breaking into a run "Then you better keep up, Heda!"

 **1 WEEK BEFORE THE 100 ARRIVE**

"You can't be serious, Titus. Alessa is one of our best warriors and my seken, you cannot order her to be exiled because of some rumors!" she yelled.

"Heda, people are talking. The Aniwaya's reputation is at risk, and a blow to them – a blow to their general, is a direct blow to you and your status… We cannot allow your seken to damage how the people see you. If they sense weakness they won't hesitate to make an attempt on your life…" Titus pleaded.

"Let them. Alessa would never allow any of them to even come close. She is my guardian for a reason, Titus, and I advise you to not act on your personal hatred for her. The Aniwaya are the best assassins we have and I won't allow you to damage their reputation for some rumor you heard…"

"Heda, they speak of treason – of Wahy'a selling your secrets to the Azgeda prince! We need to act! We-!"

"ENOUGH! My sister would never complot with the Azgeda. They took our loved ones away from us and her hatred for them runs deeper than even mine for Nia."

"Hed- "

"Leave, Titus."

Defeated, he nodded and disappeared. Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself – this was all foolish, to think her own sister would sell her to Azgeda.

"Well, he always wanted to get rid of me. It seems his many failures only made him strive for it even more…"

Lexa nodded "This is ridiculous… Your friendship with Roan is nothing for me to fear."

Alessa smiled "He'd be out of his mind to try anything, especially going to Nia… He's not smart enough to fool me…"

Lexa laughed, but it soon died and a sad smile appeared on her face "What are we to do about this, Alessa? Titus won't stop his quest to expose you for something you are not."

"Actually… I wanted to talk to you about something…" she began shyly.

This caught Heda's attention. Alessa has never been shy about her requests. This brought a hurricane of emotions inside her head.

"Nothing bad, I promise."

This relaxed her a little, but not totally. "What is it, sister?"

Alessa took a deep breath and stepped in front of her sister – in this moment they weren't Alessa and Lexa, they were Wahy'a and Heda.

"I want to move the base of Aniwaya-de away from Polis, from every city actually…"

"You're leaving…"

She nodded "It's too much noise for us to function properly, you know that Lexa. And Titus breathing down my neck every time I step outside or return with my men is not something I enjoy – he's making me look bad in front of my people, of your people… He's making us look weak, a bloody joke!"

"Your people would never consider you weak, Alessa. They know better."

"But yours don't. They only hear rumors about me and this is why they are making such a big deal of this! And I can't have them know me like you or my team does. It's the only way I found to solve everything. I'm still going to come around, we need missions, but just because everyone will think I'm not here doesn't mean I won't be right behind you when you need me…"

Lexa watcher her sister carefully – she was right; she did consider this as well…

"Just… Just be careful. I don't want to lose you too."

Alessa smirked "Haven't you learned you can't get rid of me, sister? After all those years? I'm disappointed…"

* * *

 **Things are changing for the sisters... How would this affect their relationship? And how will this affect the 100?**

 **I'm finally getting to the real start of the story and I'm really nervous about how this is going to evolve... I hope you like it up until now, feel free to tell me what you think about it and I hope I won't disappoint you.**


	6. That morning

_**Fact : Alessa founded The Aniwaya in the 5 years she spent travelling around the world by taking in outcasts - mostly kids, with unusual features or talents.**_

 ** _I don't own The 100, only Alessa._**

* * *

 **3 YEARS LATER**

 **THIS MORNING – ON THE ARK**

'I feel sun on my face. I see trees all around me, the scent of wildflowers on a breeze. It's so beautiful. In this moment, I'm not stranded in space. It's been 97 years since a nuclear apocalypse killed everyone on Earth, leaving the planet simmering in radiation. Fortunately, there were survivors. 12 nations had operational space stations at the time of the bombs. There is now only the Ark, one station forged from the many. We're told the Earth needs another hundred years to become survivable again. Four more space-locked generations, and man can go home, back to the ground. The ground, that's the dream... This is reality.'

At least, this is what Clarke Griffin thought at first about her situation – four more generations and man can go home. Then the shocking truth came to light, they didn't have that time. Their air system was starting to play up, leaving them with months, maybe a few years if they were lucky. She wanted to do something – anything, to help the population of the Ark. She wanted to let the people now, to save them, but she was locked in solitude instead. That was what showed her the brutal reality. She's been here for about a month now, spending her time drawing to keep her sanity – that's what she's been doing since she woke up that morning.

Soon enough, her cell door opened and two men came in – the Ark guards, wanting to put something on her arm. She first thought this was her end, that they were killing them to save more time for the others. But that idea crumpled to pieces she ran out her cell only to find her mother.

"Mom? Mom, what's going on? What is this?"

Abby pulled her daughter into a hug "Calm down, Clarke. The rules have changed. You're being send to the ground, all 100 of you."

"What? But's it's not safe…"

"This gives you a chance to live. Your instincts will you to take care of everybody else, just like your father… But, please Clarke, you must find her – the first one sent down, you have to."

"W-What? Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know more than that, but you must find her. If she's still alive, she will be the key to your surviving. Clarke, find Alex Piers, I know you can."

That's the last thing she remembers before she was out cold.

 **THIS MORNING – IN POLIS**

"Heda, is it save with Aniwaya-de walking freely when there are still rumors about Wahy'a betraying you?"

She fixed her best glare on Gustus. They were alone in the throne room after a meeting with the clan leaders regarding the chance in the Aniwaya's base.

"Gostos, I put my whole trust in what Wahy'a decided. She knows better than all of us what would happen if my people find me weak. This rumor will pass."

Gustus nodded slowly "What of Titus? He will not stop until he finds proof."

Lexa sighed - Titus had been breathing down her neck ever since Alessa left Polis. She now understood the pressure Titus has been putting on her sister this time.

"Let him search all he wants; he won't find anything to use against my sister."

"Sha, Heda." Was all he said before leaving the room as fast as he could, the young leader to think. She stood up and walked to stand before her sister on the balcony. She smiled – poor Gustus was always scared of how Alessa could appear in the throne room and Heda's personal room without a sound.

"I see that Titus hasn't given up on his little quest yet..."Alessa began

Lexa groaned "He's testing the limit of my patience. I don't know how you put up with him all these years without strangling him."

She smirked "Patience, a lot of wine and people to spent my frustration on in whatever way I want..."

"And luckily for you, Aniwaya is extremely loyal to you and let you get away with anything."

Alessa laughed "Not anything... They are too dedicated to what we do." a wicked smile appeared on her face as she continued "Besides, what I do to relax is beneficial for both parties..."

Lexa cringed "I did not need to know that, Alessa, you're my sister for gods' sake... I don't want, nor need to know about what you do behind closed doors."

"Please, Lexa. I have seen enough of what you do in bedroom to last me a lifetime... I need to get back at you somehow." Alessa sighed "Now, jokes aside, what are you going to do with Titus? He's beginning to ask too many questions and my seken won't let him live much longer if he's not stopped..."

She knew that already, she knew that she had to put an end to Titus' stupid vendetta. Lexa was aware of the situation she was into. She had to treat this carefully or she would risk turning her own people against her. There had to be a way to deal with this quietly and she won't stop until she found it - she was Heda, she always found solutions for the biggest and meaningful problems just as easy as she found one for the littlest and meaningless ones.

Being Heda alone was a great honor and responsibility, being Heda and the sister of the greatest assassin – of Wahy'a, the leader of the most mysterious and feared division in the Coalition, was a living hell. The amount of pressure put on both her and her sister was unimaginable.

"I need time to think of a permanent solution for him, one that would not turn my people around me."

"Take your time, sis. I can deal with my team for the time being, but I am almost at my limit and if I break my seken won't hesitate…"

"Titus won't last long." Lexa finished and sighed "I will deal with this one way or another, I promise."

Alessa nodded looked down at the people – it was fairly lively in Polis almost every day. People were walking around, chatting and negotiating. Alessa liked the city – she wasn't keen on silence, she hated it. Polis was her home, her true home – the place where she grew up, the place where she learned what having a family and being loved truly meant, the place where she met her late fiancée.

She gripped the rail hard when her loved one came into her mind. She missed her fiancée more than anything – their talks, their 'lazy time', but, more than anything, she missed how free and careless she felt when soft, amber eyes gazed lovingly at her. She took a deep breath and composed herself – she would not fall apart in front of anyone, especially her sister.

Smirked darkly at Lexa, who tensed at the piercing glare that was directed at her "I hope you won't find a solution. I always wanted to see what the insides of a fool looked like…"


	7. A old friend

**I'm sorry if I made a lot of mistakes, but it's the first time I stay true to an episode so be gentle... I'm going to try an update on a regular basis from now on.**

 **Fact : Alessa has a thing for anything sharp from knives to swords to axes and, thus, has a rather large and impressive collection back in Polis. Some of them are gifts from either Lexa, Anya or Indra, while most are her own creations.**

 **I don't own The 100, just Alessa.**

* * *

 **WITH THE 100**

When Clarke woke up, she was already on the Dropship with the rest of the juveniles. Soon enough she realized a metal bracelet was put on her wrist – ' _To monitor our vitals..._ '

"Welcome back"

To say she was shocked when turned her head to her right would be an understatement – Wells, the Chancellor's son, was the one sitting next to her.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?"

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested. I came for you." He answered honestly.

Clarke looked at him in pure disbelieve. Could he really think he would survive down there, being the Chancellor's son? She couldn't believe he was so stupid. Her inner rant was interrupted by light flickering and small turbulence.

"What was that?" she asked afraid.

"That was the atmosphere…"

The moment the turbulence stopped Jaha's face appeared on the small monitor. He was telling them how their crimes would be pardoned. But Clarke wasn't listening, she was thinking about what her mother told her – ' _Find Alex Piers… But she died when I was 3, why would mom tell me to look for her?_ ' Her mind was going a thousand thoughts a minute, until something crossed her mind ' _Is this even the first time they sent someone down?'_ No, that couldn't be, right? Alex was merely a child when she disappeared… Would they send a 10 years old to her death? She shook her head – she couldn't think about this now…

"Check it out." A male voice began. Clarke looked up to see a brown haired teen "Your dad floated me after all…"

Others began to follow him out their seats and, despite all the warnings Wells and Clarke gave them, began to drift just like the first boy. The said boy turned his attention to her.

"You're the one who stayed in solitary for a year… I'm Fin."

Clarke rolled her eyes and ignored him. Unfortunately for her, her moment of trying to think this through ended when the ship began to malfunction. Those who were out of their seats were thrown into the walls because of the turbulence's force. Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath – if she was to die here, she would face death head-on.

Wells, on the other hand, had other things on his mind "Clarke, I'm sorry I got your dad arrested. I can't die knowing you hate me!"

Anger overtook her as Clarke turned to him "You didn't get him arrested, Wells, they executed him. I do hate you!"

 **WITH ALESSA**

She hated days like this particular one - it was way too quiet for her liking. On days like this, only the worst things tended to happen.

She took a deep breath and focused on the deer a few feet away. Alessa gripped her knife tighter as she prepared to throw. Unluckily, a loud noise scared the animal before she could make a move.

"Oh, bugger me! Really?!" she yelled angrily as she looked into the direction from where the sound came.

Her eyes widen in shock and fear as she saw what had caused her target to flee "Hell, no! Nope, no fucking way!"

Her rant continued as she ran at full speed – if those on the Ark finally decided to come down, she had to make sure those that were in that dropship weren't the idiots who though the Earth belonged to them…

 **BACK WITH THE 100**

The landing was a rough one, but luckily only four died. Other than that, everyone was excited to be there as they were finally free and back on the ground. The only one who wasn't running around and eager to explore was Clarke, not that she wasn't as amazed as the others by Earth's beauty, but she had other things on her mind.

Mount Weather was as important as finding Alex, but the young girl could not risk looking for someone who might be death, not without supplies.

With a map in her hand she found a secluded place away from the rest to find out how close they were to their first meal. She sighed as she looked in the distance.

Finn joined her "Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died…"

Clarke didn't even bother turning to face him "See that peak over there?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Mount Weather… There's a radiation-soaked forest between us and our next meal. They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain."

Soon enough, a fight between her and Bellamy began and resulted in Wells getting hurt. It didn't last long, though, and a small group - her, Finn, Monty, Jasper and Octavia, started to make their way to Mt. Weather.

Clarke turned to Wells as the boys began walking away and whispered "You shouldn't have come here…" before starting to walk with Octavia.

"Before you get any ideas…" started the younger girl "Finn is mine."

Clarke shook her head "Before you her any ideas, I don't care…"

None of them noticed the shadow following them through the forest. They were all excited to see the things they only heard and learned about. They were walking slowly as they took in as many details as they could. Clarke was lost in her own mind – they've been walking from a while now and they haven't seen any animal.

Finn raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde come to a halt and motioning for them to come quietly. A deer was eating just a few meters in front of them. He took a step forward and a branch cracked efficiently making the animal look at them before running away. The group froze in place for a few minutes, shocked by what they saw, before continuing on their way. They didn't stop until Octavia, who was walking in front of them, jumped from some higher rocks. They all rushed to see if she was alright, but stopped when the river came into view.

Their happiness was cut off short when something attacked Octavia. They pulled her out and decided to camp there. Clarke looked around for some braches for the fire when she heard a sound coming from the above her. She looked up, but nothing was there.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"You wanted to go first, Finn. Now quit stalling"

Finn smirked at Clarke "Aye, aye, captain." He took a step back, ready to jump, when Jasper stopped him "What?"

The younger boy looked at Octavia before turning back to Finn "Let me."

"Knew there was a badass in there."

Jasper smiled nervously before jumping. He yelled as he flew above the river, afraid for his life, but he managed to get on the other side. Adrenaline was running through all his body as he screamed victoriously while holding up an old sign with 'Mount Weather' written on it moments before a spear hit him right in the chest.

Clarke froze with fear as she looked at Jasper. They were all shocked. Finn recovered first and yelled "Down!" but Clarke didn't move, she was still looking at the poor boy before turning and looking in the direction from which the spear came. She saw the other one going straight for her, yet her body couldn't move - she was in her own world. Suddenly, someone brutally tackled her to the ground.

The girl looked at her savior in awe – she couldn't see her face very well as a black hood covered all but her mouth and nose, but it was obvious the one who pushed her was female.

"Run." That was the word that finally brought her back, she nodded and her savior began to run. She turned to her friends.

"Come on, guys."

They all ran after the hooded- girl. Not to long after they came across a cave and manage to take cover there. They were all panting hard and looking at the stranger who save them.

Clarke studied the woman closely – she was a black, loose T-shirt over a grey tank top, black jeans, a black, slim jacket and black combat boots. What really caught the blonde's attention were weapons the girl had on her: an axe, multiple knives and a bow. She gulped, surely that, if the woman wanted to, they'd all be death by now.

The stranger smirked darkly at them. She always enjoyed how people were naturally scared of her. "I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, if I wanted you death, wouldn't I've helped the one who was throwing spears at you rather than save you?"

"Yeah…" Finn began "But how do we know that you won't kill us now?"

Clarke watched the interaction between the boy and the woman. Would she attack them, now that they were defenseless and with very little place to run? She couldn't be sure; she couldn't even read the woman's body language.

"I would never hurt my childhood friend without a real reason, love. So you're alright... until Clarke says otherwise."

"H-How do you know my name?"

She smirked "Why, Clarke. I know it's been 15 years, but have you really forgotten about 'ol me?" she asked as she put off her hood.

Piercing green eyes met the blonde's blue ones and Clarke gasped "Alex?"

* * *

 **So Clarke and Alex finally came face-to-face after 15 years... What would this mean for the 100 and, more importantly, for Clarke herself? Will Alessa stay with them?**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	8. A needed change

**_Fact : Alessa grew up with Bellamy, Miller and Clarke before she was sent to the ground, though Miller and Clarke were only 3 when she was sent away and don't remember much of her. Bellamy told her about his sister, though she never got to actually see her while on the Ark._**

 ** _I don't own The 100, just Alessa._**

* * *

 **BACK AT THE DROPSHIP**

Wells sighed, he had just buried those who died during landing after taking their clothes – he knew there were some in desperate need of them.

"Hey, where did you get those?" asked someone.

It took Wells a second to remember his name "I just buried those who died during landing, Atom."

"Smart. You know, I'll take it from here. There's always a market for-"

"Share based on need, just like back home." Wells cut him off.

As if on cue, Bellamy had just exit his tent. "You don't get it, do you? This is home now." He got closer and closer to the other male "Your father's rule no longer apply." He finished as he snatched a shirt from the piles of clothing.

"Is this what you want? Chaos?" Wells yelled angrily.

Before Bellamy could respond a scream broke up their fight. They both ran to see what was wrong – Murphy was holding a girl above the fire. Wells pushed him and a fight began. At some point Murphy pulled out a knife smirking.

"Wait." Bellamy began, he threw a knife at Wells feet and motioned for him to take it "Fair fight."

The second the older boy moved back, Murphy attacked Wells. After Murphy cut his shoulder, Wells managed to take hold of Murphy by pressing the knife to his throat.

"Wells!"

The said boy turned to look at the one who yelled – Clarke was quickly making her way towards them with Finn not far behind. He let Murphy go before fully facing the girl.

After checking on his sister, Bellamy focused on the blonde "Where's the food?"

"We were attacked." She began slowly, watching the way they were reacting very closely, she could see Alessa watching them as well and she relaxed – if someone take the stupid mistake of attacking her they are in for s surprise…

"Attacked? By what?"

"It turns out, the last man from the ground that died on the Ark, he wasn't the last grounder." Finn stated.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong… There are survivors… The good news is that the radiation won't kill us." She looked at Wells, ready to continue, before noticing something "Where's your wristband?"

"Ask him." Was the only reply we gave.

"You idiots. They need to know the ground is survivable because the life support on the Ark is failing, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take those off you're not only killing them, you're killing us!"

"We're stronger than you think." Bellamy started "If they come down, she'll have it good. But how many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. You're fighters, survivors. The grounders should worry about us!"

"Well, talk about déjà vu!" a voice came from above them followed by a laughter "You've been here for s few days and you already think you're king…"

Bellamy pulled out his gun "Who's there?!" he yelled, struggling to maintain a poker face. Suddenly someone dropped in front of him. He took a step back and pointed it at the intruder, but his face hit the dirt in a matter of second, his gun gone from his hand as well. Everyone took a defensive stance, except for Clarke, Finn and Octavia. They all followed the girl's moves like eagles.

"Seems like you're all talk and no bite, 'king'… No biggie though, most of the people in your position are, Bell." She pulled the man back to his feet and pushed him to Murphy "Now, why don't you all start realizing you're just kids who were locked up under a glass wall all their life and have no actual idea about surviving, let alone fighting?"

Bellamy looked at the girl in front of him in shock – yes, she was much older, but he could never forget those piercing, all-knowing eyes. "Alessa…" then he shook his head and pointed the gun at her "No, she died years ago. Who the fuck are you?"

She laughed "Bell, you really think anyone could kill me? I'm disappointed, not only by the fact that you're pointing a gun at me, but also for how chaotically unorganized this camp it…"

"You're lying!"

"Bellamy…" his sister started "This is Alex, what the council told us was a lie."

"It's true. This isn't the first time they sent someone down. We're not the first humans on Earth after almost 100 years, we're a bunch of teenagers who were sent here because the adults were too scared to go themselves." Clarke sighed "We don't know how to survive because all we know is theory, all we know is what they wanted us to know. But Alex has been here for 15 years! She can help us; she can guide us… She **_can_** teach us. We don't know what's out there, but she does. We need her."

Bellamy stared at the brunette. Clarke was right – if this was indeed Alex, then she was the key of their survival. No, she was much more than that… She was the one who could help them grow in this unknown place. She could, no, she will be the one to lead them on the ground. The little girl with whom he grew up with was now their only chance – he smiled as he came closer to the said girl.

"Welcome back, Alessa. I hope you know most of them are- "

"Hormonal teenagers that won't listen to half the things I say? Believe me, Bell, I had my fair share of Tasmanian devils." She cleared her throat before continuing "Now, kids, get your asses here because we have a lot of work to do! When I'm not around Bellamy and/or Clarke will be in charge, but know **_this_** – those out there, they won't stop to ask you who the fuck you are and what the bloody hell you're doing, they won't hesitate to kill any of you and, most importantly, they won't think twice about torturing you for information. Don't stray too far from camp and don't go alone. If you hear something, get your ass out of there without a second thought, got it?"

A chorus of "yes" came shortly after and she nodded.

"Bellamy, gather some men and start building a wall."

"Come on guy." Alessa waited until Bellamy was done calling names before nodding approvingly at them.

"As for the rest of you, rest because tomorrow we're starting training. And if you don't hate me now, you will surely do and wish to slit my throat after tomorrow. Now scam!"

Monty watched as, for the first time, everyone began walking around a little less anxious and fearful. Alessa was still not moving and looking expectantly at the blonde girl. He sighed, Alessa was probably waiting for Clarke to go all 'let's go after Jasper' while the said girl had probably expected the older woman to call this out and form a party.

Shockingly, it was Octavia that broke the ice "Guys, stop with the staring contest. We have to go after Jasper!"

Clarke nodded "We will go…" before turning to Alessa "With or without you."

"I know, love, but we have to talk before we go. Look, if a grounder sees me helping you, there will be an army at our doors before we could even start running."

"What'd you do? Kill their leader?" the younger girl asked.

"No…" she sighed "It doesn't matter, O, what matters is that none of you can call me Alessa out this camp, just Alex. And don't even think about yelling my name in the middle of the forest, I have enough trouble with the Trikru without the help of a bunch of idiots… No offense."

"If they hate you so much, why bother to help us in the first place?" the boy asked "The one that threw the spear – he was from a grounder from this Tre- "

"Triku, yes."

"Why risk the unnecessarily attention?"

Alessa sighed "Look, I was lucky. I had kind people who looked after me and taught me how things work and, as much as I want the bastards up there to fucking die, you're just kids who did nothing wrong – well, most of you didn't." She raised her arm and pointed to the sky "Up there you may be expendable, but down here children are taken care of and protected. So I'll be damned if I let anything happen to some innocent kids."

"I'm never gonna be that sentimental again so you better not forget what I just said. Now, we need more than three people to bring the kid back so any ideas, Griffin? Or should we just leave now?"

"Hey, there's five of us!"

"Four, actually…" Finn started "That spear was thrown with pin point accuracy, I'm not going on a suicide mission."

"Shocker…" Alessa murmured before turning to the youngest girl "Octavia, if you think I'm letting you go with that leg, you're delusional. And Monty here was raised on the farm station and recruited by engineering and, at the moment, he's the most important one here so that's another big, red nope."

"But Jasper is my friend…"

"Monty, if I'll have to lock both of you to stop you, I fucking will. Me and the princess will figure something out. Trust me, OK? I got out of worst situations."

"She's right, guys. We'll bring him back while you stay here and make sure things go like they should. Try and see if you can use the wristbands to contact the Ark."

Alessa watched as Clarke walked away from them and gave a chuckle – she may have just found the perfect ambassador for their people. That, _**if**_ she managed to keep them alive long enough…

* * *

 ** _With a change in leadership, the 100 are finally organized. But Jasper is still out there and it's up to Alessa and the princess to find get him back. Can their new leader keep everyone alive while fighting with her own demons?_**


	9. Trustworthy

**So sorry for the long wait, but this chapter gave me a lot of headaches along the way as I couldn't decide what to focus on.**

 **I don't own The 100, just Alessa.**

 **Fact : Alessa always wears a black ring on the middle finger of her right hand and an identical one secured around her neck by a leather necklace. Th two rings hold more importance to her than anything else besides Lexa.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous! We've been hiking for hours and nothing – not even a blood stain… What if- "

"Don't get your panties in a wad just yet, princess. This forest is huge, don't tell me you expected this to be a walk to the bathroom and back…" Alessa said smirking.

Clarke sighed – she didn't expect this to be a short walk, but, with someone that lived here for so long guiding them, she may have thought this would be a walk in the park. After all, she saw from up-close what the girl was capable off – she maneuvered through the forest with ease and in death silence, she disarmed Bellamy within seconds, she took control of their chaotic camp and manage, in a very short amount of time, to get everyone together. She was more than aware that the brunette was deathly, yet she didn't feel that pressure unlike the boy next to her - Wells flinched every time the older girl looked in his direction.

Wells had showed up with a backpack full of provisions and demanded that he came too. Clarke tried to tell him off in a nice way, but she had no success and the boy came despise her many complains – she even used her notorious pout on the older girl. At that time, it only amused the woman…

"Look, maybe we should just go back. From what Alex told us, Jasper's probably death already…"

But she rapidly found out that she should've given more thought to Clarke's request.

"No one asked you to come, Wells. And no one's asking you to stay." The blonde growled "Go back to camp and help there, we got this."

"I can't leave you all alone!"

"I'm not alone, Wells." She gestured to the brunette who wasn't even paying attention to them "And I can take care of myself so fuck off!"

The blonde stormed off, ignoring the boy yelling her name.

"What do you know, little Griffin has a temper..." Alessa began smirking, only to smile sadly a few second later "You remind me of someone. She was just a born leader, but she hated when people looked after her and she thought she had to do everything herself just like you – she was a leader for her people. And damn, that little ball of stubbornness gave me a heart-attack almost every fucking day…"

"So I'm stubborn, annoyingly responsible and want to secretly kill you?"

Alessa laughed "Stubborn and unbelievably responsible – hell yeah. I've been with you what, a day? And you already made me want to hit you, hard. But that's what a leader is like."

Clarke shook her head and turned to study the brunette – just minutes ago she was cracking jokes and smirking, and now all she could see was sadness and regret. Suddenly a thought flashed in her mind and she froze causing Alessa to look at her curiously, but she couldn't just ask something like that – she had to play it smart.

"You know, I told you all about what happened on the Ark since you left, but you haven't told me anything about what happened to you… You don't have to if- "

"'s okay, kiddo. We should take a break anyway…"

Soon they found a cave and the blonde began to pull out the supplies they had packed.

"Don't bother, I'm not gonna eat that _thing_."

"We need to eat, Alessa."

A devilish look appeared in the older woman's eyes and Clarke gulped – 'This can't mean anything good…'

"You, little one, have lived on those shitty 'supplies' for way too long… It's time you learn what real food is." And with that she was gone, her faithful bow in her hand.

The girl had to blink several times before she finally comprehended what just occurred. She took this opportunity and allowed herself to feel the enthusiasm she had buried deep inside when she first got out the ship. Earth was truly magnificent and a source of new inspiration for the artist within her. Carefully, she took out her sketch book and her last piece of coal and began to draw. She doesn't know how much she spent drawing - not that she cares, or how long it has been since Alessa left, but judjing by how little her hunger had increased it couldn't have been than long.

Her mind flew back to what the brunette had told her – _"You remind me of someone. She was just a born leader"_ ; she couldn't forget the pain in the woman's eyes as she spoke of that girl. She was proud that someone like Alessa had called her a born leader – a leader for the people as the brunette put it, but curiosity caught the better of her. The older woman was strong, cunning and stupidly brave – she jumped Bellamy head-on even though he could've shot her, so who was this girl that caused her so much pain? No, scratch that – who was this girl for Alessa?

The sound of leaves crunching was what raised the alarms in her head – she was almost sure it was just Alessa coming back, almost. So she slid behind a rock and watched the entrance. Soon, the brunette came into view and Clarke sighed relieved.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

Clarke groaned and put up her best glare. Alessa laughed, but said nothing as she sat down, leaving a fair distance between them, and proceeded with skinning a rabbit. The blonde's eyes widen at first as she watched her, but relaxed as she realized this is what Alessa meant when she said is time to learn what real food is – she was showing her what life on Earth is like.

Her thoughts went back to that girl and she had to bit her lip to keep from asking about her, after all, she didn't want to upset the only person, beside her father, who cared for her on the Ark. She might've been only three, but she remembers Alessa – she remembers how much the said girl enjoyed playing with her and watching over her when both her parents were busy and how she always looked after her. Up until now, she had forgotten her face and name, but all it took was a proper look and everything came back. Alessa was, in a strange way, family.

"Griffin, I can **_literally_** hear you think."

She blushed and murmured a quick 'sorry' as she decided the ground was suddenly extremely interesting.

The brunette laughed and smiled sincerely at the teenager "C'mon, Clarke, what's going on up there?"

Clarke starred at her for minutes, contemplating if she should ask or just tell her it's nothing, while Alessa put the rabbit over the fire.

She sighed "You don't have to, OK?" that made the British girl raise an eyebrow "But… Can you tell me about that girl you said I reminded you about?"

The brunette quietly stared at Clarke. Her expression didn't betray the strong conflict that was happening in her mind – she hasn't even talked to her sister about this; then again, her sister had gone through exactly the same thing. Alessa forced her body to relax, maybe it'd be good to talk to her… After all, Clarke was a neuter party and, if she had taken even a little after her father, she was trustworthy. She took their meal from the fire and, after giving the blonde her share, she took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"Her name was Aleah… We met when I was 15 and struggling to fit in the Trikru."

"You grew up with them?" the brunette nodded "Then way would they- "

"Want to kill me? Simple – they don't. Their leader is trying to find me, but that's a story for another day."

The blonde simply nods and gestured for her to continue as she bit into her delicious meat. She had to give Alessa credit – this was by far the best meal she ever had. Sure, the Ark served meat once in a blue moon, but they lacked the proper skills to prepared it – skills Alessa obviously had.

"I had a fight with my sort-of-trainer and I just ran to the forest. I just walked around, not sure why I choose to go somewhere she could've easily find me, when I came across a small lake. It was barely there really, hidden from curious eyes, but it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. I'll take you there someday, if you want – I'm sure the artist in you will adore it."

Clarke fanatically nodded, an image of the place already forming in her mind, but refrained from asking anything that would cause the woman to stop. She knew, deep down, that this wasn't even half as easy as it seemed.

"For a few minutes I just starred at it and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a knife pressed hard on my neck. I had to blink a good amount of times before I saw who exactly managed to pin me down… A girl, no more than 13, had me pinned down and looking like a fish out of water!" the brunette laughed – if Onya ever found out about that, she'd end her life right there and then.

 ** _"Chon yu bilaik?"_**

 ** _Alessa blinked again, trying to focus on anything, but the girl eyes – they were the eyes of a veteran who had seen so much in his life, yet the soft, amber orbs drew her in almost immediately. There was something about this girl, something that made her body relax instantly despite the knife threating to end her life._**

 ** _"I'll ask again – who are you?"_**

 ** _Her voice reminded her of what she came to call Heda's tone, in fact, if she didn't know better, she'd have thought Leksa was the one above her. One, small detail made her realize how scared the girl actually was – her voice and hand were lightly trembling._**

 ** _The brunette slowly put her arms up, caution not to alarm the girl before spoking "I will not harm you."_**

 ** _"Who are you?" the girl asked again, applying more pressure to the knife._**

 ** _"I laik Alessa kom Trikru." She started "I came across this lake by mistake, I do not wish you any harm."_**

 ** _Minutes passed before the blonde finally pull the knife away and stood up. Alessa stretched her stiff neck before looking back at the one who attacked her. The girl's body was now relaxed, the threating appearance forgotten as she smiled shyly. The brunette gave a small smile in return._**

 ** _"I am sorry. I was startled and I did not know if you would attack."_**

 ** _"So you attacked first, clever." The girl blushed and Alessa's confidence returned "I must say, you are quite strong for someone so young."_**

 ** _The brunette smirked as the girl's face became even redder "It's polite to tell one your name in return, especially after just attacking me…"_**

 ** _Suddenly the girl smirked back at the older girl, the shyness gone from her eyes "My name is Aleah."_**

Alessa smiled, of all the memories she had, this was by far her favorite – her first meeting with Aleah had been everything and nothing at the same time. Even after all this time, just thinking about it brought her in a somehow-good mood.

"After that we kept touch and started doing everything together. My sister used to laugh at me for being whipped."

"So she was your girlfriend…" Clarke stated – she could understand the pain of losing someone you loved deeply. After her father died she had felt nothing, but emptiness. She now understood the pain behind her green eyes, even if her loss wasn't as shocking as hers.

"She wasn't my girlfriend, Clarke… She was my fiancée."

* * *

 **Alessa made a choice and confided in Clarke, but the blonde still has no idea who the woman really was and had no idea about what was her relationship with the Trikru, with Heda. Can the teen win the respect and trust of this woman who had already lost so much?**


	10. Friendly monster

**Fact : Alessa is a gifted strategist - she can successfully carry out any mission alone or with a very large army no matter how difficult or simple it may be.**

* * *

It didn't take long to find Jasper after they had eaten. The boy was barely alive and a pain to carry back, but they managed somehow. It provided Clarke the time to learn about the Alessa's clan and their believes – some she understood, even if they sounded extreme and unnecessary, some she just accepted as necessity.

The days that followed we're agonizing – Jasper's screams kept the camp on the edge and the brunette couldn't risk leaving, even for a few hours. Not with Bellamy so locked on getting every bracelet offline. Luckily, most still listened to her, but Bellamy was getting more and more people on his side fast. Clarke has just finished re-wrapping his wounds when the man tried again.

"He's dying! We should just end his misery and do everyone a favor."

Alessa sighed – after an hour she'd hoped he would understand that her final answer was no "If he dies on his own, then fine. But we don't kill our own Bell, we're not bloody savages."

"They left him for death!" he yelled angrily.

"You're wrong, Bellamy. They didn't." Clarke interrupted.

"Clarke's right-"

"Of course you agree with princess! Ever since you got here, you've done nothing but follow her!"

Alessa growled "They treated his wound." She started as she made a step towards the man "They left him where we could find him." Another step "They put him a good deal above the ground so that animals won't kill him." They were an inch away now as Alessa growled again, louder and animalistic this time, for both Bellamy and the crowd that formed around them "So tell me, what bloody part tells you, genius, that they wanted to fucking murder him?"

Bellamy was silence – he had tried to corner the girl and make more people follow him, and now he was the one cornered. He knew Alessa was dangerous and unpredictable, but the way she growled, the way she looked at him so cold and emotionless, this wasn't the woman he saw talking with Clarke, the woman who cares for the group Clarke apparently has, this was a cold-blooded killer, a monster with no remorse. But that wasn't the scariest part, the scariest thing came after. Clarke came between them and pushed Alessa away, but she was still looking at him. Clarke called her name to catch her attention. That's when it happened – in the slip of an eyes, the monster disappeared, the cold and emotionless look turned warm and protective. In was a second, but he saw it – if one second was enough for her to jump from protective and friendly to a monster… Alessa was much more dangerous than any of them had anticipated.

"You may try to make the Ark think you all are death for whatever reason you're hiding, but anyone with half-a-brain could figure out that you're actually taking them off." She finished before walking away with Clarke and Octavia behind her. Bellamy cursed loudly before dismissing the others.

The girls spent the rest of the night keeping an eye on Jasper. He wasn't getting any better, but Clarke was adamant about him surviving.

"Bellamy might be a jackass, but he's right Clarke." Finn broke the silence.

"I saw my mother heal people, Finn. If I say he will make it, he will." Before glaring at him "If that's all you had to say, please leave. I need to concentrate and people around me get me distracted."

"You don't seem to be bothered by Alex…" with that he was gone.

Clarke sighed and turned to Alessa, she had been keeping Bellamy and his men away from them. Most backed down, but some had to be forced – some kids almost managed to land a lucky hit with some sort of bat, but she caught it with her forearm and broke it in two. None tried after that and the girl insisted she was fine, but her swollen arm was most likely broken.

"You should let me take a look at your arm, it looks broken."

The brunette smiled "Focus on Jasper, princess. He needs more help than me." And focused on her hand – Clarke was right, her bone had moved and was just about to break skin, but she was used to pain while the boy wasn't. "I had a lot of broken bones while I was training so it's nothing new..." she smirked "Or is it just an excuse to check for other injuries?"

Clarke blushed "You'd wish. And if that was supposed to make me less worried, it had the opposite effect. You're important, Alessa. You hold this chaos together somehow, we need you – I need you."

Right when Alessa was about to reply, a soft groan made them both look at the sleeping girl "I have nothing against you two getting together, but please keep the sexual tension at a minimum. I'm trying to sleep…"

"It would be very useful if you do so, I can't sleep." Monty continued

It was Alessa's turn to blush and groan "Go back to sleep, all of you. I'll keep an eye on Jasper."

Monty and Octavia turned and fell asleep instantly. Clarke tried to do so too, but the intense stare the older girl gave Jasper while she was lost in thoughts kept her from doing so. She gulped, she thought she considered the older girl family, but she couldn't deny she was extremely good looking. The blonde took a deep breath and faced the wall, she didn't have feelings for the older girl, she was sure of that, but maybe Octavia was right - they've both been on edge ever since the 100 came, they were under a lot of stress and neither she, nor Alessa had done anything to relax. That's what was happening and they had to find a way to deal with this - as fast as possible before they do something stupid...

* * *

 **Clarke came upon a rather delicate problem - can they find a way to deal with this without hurting anyone in the process?**


	11. Kalev and Laryn

**Fact : Out of all her team members, Alessa cares about Kalev and Laryn the most.**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Clarke had woken up, trying to figure out what the grounders have Jasper for his pain. She hadn't woke anyone yet as they all needed as much sleep as possible - Alessa's training was putting them in shape at a alarming rate, but it was taking its toll on all of them. She spent every second she could practicing alongside Octavia under Alessa's direct supervision and the result were astonishing - now that they were fed well and had a real teacher all of the 100 were much healthier, they put on muscles most of them needed making them look more "like grounders" as the elder woman called them.

"You'll fry your brain one of this days, kiddo. I swear you worry more than the Commander and she has to deal with tons more stupid people..."

She laughed "Someone has to. I can't let you deal with all this alone."

Alessa chuckled "I had my share of teenagers, I can deal with most of them. Now, what's on your mind this time?"

Clarke sighed "Jasper - he's really going to die, isn't he?" She turned to the brunette "What they gave him must've had antibiotics in it, but now, whatever it was, it's wearing off. We have to find more of it."

"Clarke- " she started before shacking her head "His wound is infected and, from the looks of it, it's already spreading. Without proper care he won't make it. You are a amazing doctor kid, but you didn't have time to adapt."

"Then we bring someone who knows." the blonde replied as she got to her feet "You must know someone who can help. I can keep him alive a few more days if I find more of that stuff, enough time for you to bring someone."

Her jaw tensed - bringing someone meant a possibility of exposure of both her and whoever she can bring from Trikru and, with Lexa's life already in danger, her being found would result in her sister's death... Trikru was out of the question, yet she could let the boy die without trying. She began rubbing her temples - there was someone she could bring, but nothing could promise a good outcome.

"There is someone, but there are some conditions." the blonde nodded eagerly "No one is to ask anything about her, not even her name. No one will speak to her except us, Monty and Octavia. And if Bellamy so much as looks at her in the wrong way I'll- "

"OK, whatever you want. How soon can you bring her?"

"We should be back by tomorrow if I leave in the next hour."

They chatted a while longer before Alessa left - the road was long and she didn't have much time, but she managed. Convincing her to come was another thing, she was as stubborn as ever and her brother wasn't of much help.

" _They are outsiders, they tortured you when you were little! I refuse to help them after everything they did._ " the girl stated coldly.

The girl was much younger than Alessa, slimmer too as she was not trained as a warrior, but she could hold herself in combat. She was calm under the woman's glare. At 17 years old, the girl was almost as tall as Alessa, with dark brown hair, and green eyes as striking as the woman's. She stood confident alongside her brother.

 _"They are kids, sis. They didn't do anything wrong - they were sent here to die. Please, let us help them._ " her brother pleaded.

He was younger, 16, but towered over both girls easily. His hair was a lighter shade of brown, almost blonde, and his blue eyes, much like his sister's, showed wisdom and maturity beyond their years. But, like most times, the two were almost extremes - when she wanted to leave, he wanted to stay, when she didn't want to get involved, he dived right in just like now as they continued to argue.

" _Enough! They need help and they are friends. Please, Ryn. They are kids, just like you. They can be taught our ways. Don't let me down, kiddo - the boy did nothing to deserve death._ "

The young girl sighed " _Fine, but Kalev is coming with me and I don't want to be bothered._ "

Alessa smiled as the girl continued to glare at her brother all the way back - those two were by far the most interesting and troublesome pair she ever met, but she loved them nonetheless. They were quick and some of the most instinct based people she met in 15 years. But, despise them trusting instinct over logic, they were raised as analytic minds just like her. She laughed at their attics, 7 years and they hadn't change one bit. Her mood always picked up when they were around, but this time it didn't - too many things could go wrong and too much was at stake.

 **WITH CLARKE**

She was pacing inside Alessa's tent - Jasper was better, but she wasn't sure she could keep him alive much longer.

"Calm down Clarke, she'll be here. It's barely been two days..."

Clarke sighed "It's not only that, O. What if she was found? Or attacked by something and is dying? Or-"

The blonde's mind was a mess - barely two days have passed and the camp was in chaos. Jasper, although a little better, was far from recovered. Bellamy was taking advantage of the brunette's absence to be vocal about her working with the grounders to kill them. Most didn't believe him, but the simple possibility, alongside Atom's death, struck uneasiness into everyone.

"Alessa's a badass - I even doubt anything out there could scare her! Plus, Jasper is getting better and the camp finally feels safe."

"Octavia is right, Alessa can take care of herself just fine. Worrying won't do you any good."

Clarke nodded slowly as she relaxed - they were right, Alessa was feared for a reason and she has had witnessed that reason many times.

"Please, like that's the reason she's so worried about our favourite grounder..." Octavia started smirking "Our princess is worried about losing her sexy 'friend'."

The blonde stared at the younger girl, mouth agape and eyes wide open - she was blushing furiously. Monty and Octavia began to laugh.

"We're not- I'm not- She's not- What the hell, O? We're just friends."

"Yeah, that's the fucking problem - 'just' friends. Griffin is so obvious you like the girl, even Bell noticed. And that says a lot."

"I have to agree with her, Clarke. Your...infatuation with her is fairly obvious."

Clarke growled "I don't feel like that about her."

O struggled "I didn't say you did, I said that you think she's hot. Trust me Griffin, half the camp agrees with you - that woman sure is nice to look at."

"She's not something to ogle at, O-" the blonde started as soon as the younger girl finished.

"You're just saying that because you like her."

"I don't like her like that, O. I admit - she is beautiful, but I don't have feelings for her."

"But you'd sleep with her if she wanted to."

Clarke turned bright red and looked down. Yes, she thought Alessa was very good looking, yes, there is some tension between them, but it wasn't anything romantic and Clarke knew that very well. She cared about the brunette - hell, she considered her 'family'.

"Can we please talk about something else?" She finally said, still blushing.

Right when O was about to reply, Miller came in and announced Alessa's return unharmed. Clarke smiled widely, previous embrasement forgotten, as she ran outside.

Alessa was glaring coldly at everyone who dared looking at the newcomers - a boy and a girl, as she kept them within arm's reach. Both, dressed from head to toe in black, were studying the crowd around them - probably looking for any sign of danger.

Clarke took a couple of second to look at them, but dismissed how tense they all were and almost threw herself onto the older woman. She felt Alessa tense, but relaxed immediately before hugging her tightly. The blonde sighed in content as she buried her face in the woman's shoulder - Alessa was safe, she came back to them.

"Missed you too, kiddo." She whispered in her ear.

Clarke shivered and moved as close as she could before muttering "You're late, idiot..."

The brunette laughed and pressed a light kiss on the blonde's temple. She felt someone's gaze linger on her, but ignored it. Kalev, on the other hand, didn't. He turned and gave his best glare at the guy- it wasn't nearly as scary as Alessa's, but it did the trick, the boy dropped his head down and entered a nearby tent.

"C'mon, princess, Jasper awaits. You two can make up the lost time later."

Clarke blushed, but was reluctant to pull away from the older woman. She felt safe with Alessa despise everything the brunette had told her - Alessa might be an assassin, but Clarke was certain she would never hurt her or those she cared about. She looked up to face the woman - she was talking to the young girl in trigedasleng, but looked down at her as soon as she felt Clarke's gaze and smiled widely.

" _Alessa, you brought me here for a reason._ "

The brunette smirked and stepped away from Clarke " _So now I'm 'Alessa'? That hurt, Laryn._ But you're right, how's Jasper?"

"Better, not much, but it's a start."

Alessa nodded "Clarke, those are _Laryn_ , the healer I told you about, and _Kalev_. He's here for her protection."

The blonde nodded, remembering Alessa's...warning?...about not bothering. From the corner of her eye she saw a very pissed Bellamy walking towards them, she sighed - this wasn't going to end well.

"Who the fuck are these two?" He demand as he got an inch away from the older woman.

Clarke saw Kalev tense and take a step forward to put some distance between them - his hand reaching for the axe.

"Clarke, take everyone to Jasper and wait for me."

And she did, without looking back. She trusted Alessa to deal with Bellamy, but she didn't like at all how she, most likely, will do it.

It took ten minutes for Clarke to understand the dynamics of the two - she was serious and he was the joker, another 15 for the two to feel bad and tell her their English names - Lauren and Kaleb. Another ten for Lauren to make sure Jasper will recover just fine. And half an hour for all of them to grow worried for the brunette.

She learned a lot about them and what Alessa means to both of them - they loved and admired here in a way she couldn't fully comprehend. It reminded her of her relationship with her father.

"Maybe we should go and help Alessa." Monty started unsure - he knew Bellamy wasn't a danger to Alessa, his gang on the other hand...

His idea, however, was shot down coldly by Lauren "We'd only be a burden."

This started a fight between her and Octavia. The girl voiced her disagreement and was about to become physical when Alessa finally stumbled inside - her hand was obviously broken and her lip was split.

"Why the long faces, kids?" She said smirking before collapsing.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made. This chapter is consistent, with a number of new developments - Alessa's and Clarke's moment, the two grounders and what they mean to our favourite grounder(so far), Alessa's injury. I tried to tie them all together, so please tell me what you think.**


	12. A pod

**_Fact : If Lexa were to die, Alessa would be the one to lead until another Heda was chose. This makes her a priority for Azgeda to kill and is also the reason why Titus hates her so much._**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

She kept her eyes on the brunette as she fell. Kaleb and Lauren were beside in a second - he was fuming as his sister checked the older girl over. Clarke's eyes were full of rage as she burst outside only to remain frozen on her spot - Bellamy was fanatically checking around for something, blood dripping down his shirt, Miller and Harper were watching the gate with guns in their hand. Their faces lit up when they saw the blonde.

"Thanks God, Clarke! How's Alessa, is she alright?" Bellamy asked.

She was stunned - if Bellamy wasn't the one who hurt Alessa, then what the heck did?

"W-What happened? What did all this?"

Bellamy shook his head "No idea, none of us saw. Alessa threw her axe and took of shouting to close the gate. I tried to follow, but it threw me away. Whatever it was, it's gone now, we checked around."

She nodded "I should take a look at your head."

"What the fuck happened?!" came a loud, angry voice.

They both turned - Kaleb and Octavia were both red with anger.

"Kaleb, calm dow- "

"Like hell I will! He- "

"Didn't do anything. Something else did that to Alessa." she paused and he seemed to realize what had actually happened "Do you have any idea what actually happened?"

He took a deep breath and walked outside the gate - two short swords stood in a pool of blood "Must've been rippers... They're the only ones who use that kind of swords."

"What the fuck is a ripper?"

"An animalistic cannibal with no remorse or conscious." Lauren answered as she came out "If you meet one, you either run for your life or die in a slow and painful way...or get eaten alive."

Clarke nodded slowly "What about Alessa?"

"I cauterize her wounds. She'll be fine after a good sleep. But we should get going, _Kalev. We can't risk staying any longer. Mother would kill us if we're caught._ "

After Lauren gave Clarke advice on how to monitor Alessa's injuries, the twins left. Clarke spent the rest of the day watching after Alessa as she slept peacefully. The blonde had finally seen the extent of her injuries - old scars mixed with the new ones; from what she could see, about 30% of her back was covered in scar tissue and, while the scars themselves were small, their number was something that lingered in the back of her head.

The next days were agonizing - Wells' and Charlotte's death and Murphy's exile were taking their toll on her, both physically and emotionally. And while Alessa's injuries have healed almost completely, she was still confined to her tent, leaving her and Bellamy in charge. So, when Monty sent for her and Alessa, she prayed for it to be good news.

"Please, Monty. Tell me you have good news..."

"I think I found a way to talk with the Ark. Well, more like Morse code..."

"But?" the older girl asked "You wouldn't have sent for me too if there wasn't a catch."

He sighed "There might be a slight possibility to fry all the remaining wristbands."

Clarke looked at her friends - O and Jasper nodded, but Finn was still unsure.

"Bloody do it. If it might work, it's worth a chance."

They did it and by doing so they fried all the wristbands. Finn stormed out as silence took over.

Alessa sighed and patted Monty on the shoulder "You did good, kid. Don't blame yourself for trying." Monty nodded and the girl went back to her tent.

Clarke went after Finn - she knew he'd snap and she knew where he went. She shook her head as she entered the bunker they had found two days ago - Finn was trashing the place.

"We're death to them! It's over, dammit! We're alone and they will die!"

She took a cautious step forward "We're not alone. You're not alone. There is still hope."

"Even you don't believe that, Clarke. You saw Alessa - she's too weak to lead and without her we're death!"

"We will be alright, I know it."

They continued to fight - the stress finally getting to them, pushing the rage to the surface until it was gone the moment he kissed Clarke. It was a desperate move, one that would not end well, but Clarke allowed herself to give into it. She pulled up abruptly and burst out the bunker, not looking back. Her mind was in overdrive, going on autopilot God know where. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she hadn't realised she stopped.

"Kiddo, you OK?"

She blinked, again and again, before looking at the woman in front of her. Alessa was sitting on the edge of her bed in her sleep clothes - a white oversized shirt and black shorts. The blonde stepped closer and Alessa gulp - this wasn't going to end well...

Clarke shook her head "Finn kissed me."

She pulled the blonde to her. They stood like that for minutes before Clarke pulled away to look in her green eyes. The brunette knew that look - she was overwhelmed and lost, so she did the only thing she could to make the younger girl forget all of it - she kissed her. Slow and light, to give the blonde time to pull back; she didn't. Clarke respond with a bold move - she tugged her shirt off and kissed the older girl with all her might.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

For the first time since they came down, Clarke felt relaxed as Alessa lazily drew circles on her back.

"I guess I can't call you kiddo anymore..."

"Hmm?" She murmured "Why?"

The older girl smirked "Well, it's not like I was there...but I'm pretty sure you're finally a woman. Then again I like calling you kiddo, it fits you better than princess..."

Clarke blushed and threw a playful punch "I hate you. And as much as I'd like to continue this, it's almost dawn." She replied as she started to get dressed.

Alessa sighed "Clarke, I- "

"You see me more like family, I know. And, as weird as this is, I see you more like a sister."

"Not weird at all, kiddo. Not weird at all..."

They bicker back and forth a couple more minutes before Octavia entered the tent and urged Clarke outside - a pod was falling. Everyone was ecstatic and wanted to head out now, but Bellamy stopped them so Clarke returned to Alessa's tent.

"So any idea what's it that pod?"

"Medical supplies, maybe a radio. I don't know, but Bellamy told everyone to wait till morning."

That got Alessa's attention " _That son of a bitch..._ He's after the radio, Clarke." She said as she began to gather her weapons "We're going after him."

"You're in no condition to fight, Alessa... I got this, I'll take Finn with me, OK?"

The brunette sighed, but nodded and soon the two took off after Bellamy. Alessa smirked as they walked out - like hell she was going to stay put, she knew those woods better than them and she'd be damned if she let Bellamy get there first. She ran, as fast as she could with her side protesting fiercely, but, by the time she got there, the radio was gone and the person inside unconscious.

" _Dammit!_ Come one girlie, time to wake up."

She shook the person slowly, minding the head injury. When the person finally began to stir, she breathed out relieved. She helped the arker out of the helmet before she froze. It was a girl, just older than Clarke - she took a deep breath, pushing her emotions away, before smirking.

"Well... Look who decided to wake up."

The girl was still dizzy, but managed to smile back "I made it...?"

"Sure did. And by the way, epic way to attract attention."

The girl laughed - she made it, she's on Earth. Alessa watched at the girl took off her spacesuit, studying the girl.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

She smirked "I didn't hear you say stop. But it is rude to stare at a stranger, I'm Alex."

The mechanic's eyes widen "Alex Piers?" Was the only thing she said before hugging the brunette for dear life "They told me you died. God, Robin, I missed you so much!"

Recognition shone in Alessa's eyes as she stepped away "Bugger me, Reyes... I haven't heard that stupid nickname in bloody years." she replied as she smiled sincerely - her oldest friend was alive and well.

Raven smirked "Oh, I would. I mean, damn, Earth was really good to you... But I have a boyfriend so we'll have to postpone that indefinitely."

"And who might this guy be? Someone I knew?" she asked as she winked.

"A guy named Finn, he's here to." Raven replied happily.

Alessa's smile faded - _"Finn kissed me."_ rang in her ears over and over again. She was about to respond when Clarke and Finn finally arrived. She sighed - this wasn't going to end well at all...

* * *

 **Raven arrived on Earth and old friends reunite after 15 years. What going to change now that she's here?**

 **'Robin' was the nickname Raven gave her when they were little and causing trouble, a reference to Alessa's favourite TV show at that time - Teen Titans' Robin and Raven.**


	13. A wolf and a raven

**_Fact : Despite being Trikru, Alessa doesn't have a tattoo to prove it like most grounders. She does have one that shows her loyalty to Heda Lexa and one to show she's part of Aniwaya._**

 **P.S : I changed the name of the last chapter because it didn't really fit. This one, however, certainly does.**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

We stood and watched Raven and Finn kissing like nothing ever happened - I could see the guilt wash over Clarke, I could see how happy Raven was, even feel how shocked and awkward he felt near her; I knew the guy liked Clarke, but I never imagined he'd like her that much. I growled, louder than I indented and more animal-like than ever before, before I froze - I knew I was angry, it was the normal way to feel as Raven is someone I care about, but never had I managed to make it sound so raw and deadly, now even with Lexa's life on the line. I shook my head, this wasn't the time to let emotions dictate my moves.

"Alex. Alex, hey. Alex!"

That pulled me back to reality - Raven sat down on a rock while Finn put pressure on her injury. Clarke was looking at me, uncertain of what should she do.

I put on the best smile I could muster, trying to get my anger under control "Sorry, kiddo. Just a trip to memory lane so don't worry."

I walked slowly toward the 'couple' - Raven smiled at me before putting the cloth down. I saw Finn and Clarke look at us suspiciously, but dealing with them could wait.

"Am I gonna live, Robin? Or do you need to dig up a grave?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled "It's barely even there, Raven, so you'll live. Anyway, I think introductions are in order."

Finn nodded "Raven, this is Clarke. She was on the Dropship too."

"Griffin?" She asked as she stood up, my arm was instantly on her back "This was all because of your mom, it was her idea."

"My mom?"

"We tried to come down together, but..." Her eyes widen as she turned to me "We couldn't wait because the council is voting whether to kill 300 people to save air. We have to tell them you're alive, the radio-"

"Is gone." I finished angrily "Someone got here before me."

Clarke sighed "It's not your fault, Alex. He took off long before us, but we'll find him."

We did and, apparently, he had a 'reason' to steal the radio.

"All that crap about whatever the hell we want, about taking off the wristbands... You did it to save your own skin."

Bellamy began to walk away and Raven shout "Hey shooter, where's my radio?" As she got in front of him.

"Out of my way."

"Where is it?"

Bellamy took a step towards her "I should've killed you when I had the chance."

I tensed - she sure knew what buttons to push. I guess some things never change.

 **Clarke's POV**

"I'm right here..." That set him off.

Bellamy made a move to grab Raven, but Alessa was faster. I was certain I heard something break as Alessa shoved him into a tree, barring her teeth at him, and my thought was proved right when Bellamy screamed in pain.

"Never, in your entirely miserable life, try that again mate, because this is how it bloody feels when you have two broken ribs... So, if you're smart, star talking."

It was the first time I heard Alessa's accent surface completely. Her back was straight, her whole body was tense. I gulped, I've seen her get violent before, but never like this - I could feel her pure rage; if Bellamy made even the slightest move, Alessa would kill him - I was certain of that. Raven must be important to Alessa if she would go so far to protect her and that's when it hit me - I smirked.

 **Alessa's POV**

"Jaha deserved to die..."

"Yeah, he's not my favourite person either, but you're a lousy shot." Raven replied as she put a hand on my shoulder.

I eased my grip and stepped back - relief came over him, then guilt "Where is the radio, Bellamy?"

"It's too late..."

For the radio it was, but Raven came up with an idea. We all worked as fast as we could - Clarke even left me do as I want as long as it didn't involve anything too tiring. By nightfall, we had everything ready so we launched the flares, hoping we weren't too late. Most went to sleep and everything seemed to drift back to normal, but soon, something else came up - Octavia was missing so everyone geared up, even Jasper.

"You think they got our message?" Monty asked.

I sighed - they could've got it, they should've, but I didn't answer. I couldn't give anyone false hope. His question, however, was answered when the sky was light up.

"They didn't get it..."

"And how does a meteorite shower tells you that, princess?"

"It's a funeral, Bellamy." I started coldly "And I hope you enjoy your handiwork."

We split into two groups; one after Octavia and and one -me, Clarke and Raven, to get a transmitter. It wasn't a long before dawn, we were halfway there - I was last, keeping a fair distance between me and the two girl, for protection and to be out of ears range. I knew Raven, she was brilliant; I was certain she already figured out Finn liked Clarke, so I listened to their talk. It was nothing I didn't knew - Raven was alive pretty much thank to me and Finn and I was grateful to Finn for that.

"I'll stay up here for protection, you two get whatever you need, fast." They nodded and head down.

I still could hear them talking - Raven found the deer Finn made for Clarke; I cursed and sighed " _And so it begins..._ "

We walked back in silence - Clarke was tense, almost jumpy, while Raven power walked in front of us. I groaned and intertwined our fingers.

"'s fine, kiddo." I assured before laying a light kiss on her temple "Raven will understand if you tell her what happened. And if she doesn't believe it, she will if I tell her."

Clarke nodded, still unsure, so I stole a small kiss. She threw a punch at me and I laughed. I could feel Raven's eyes on us, but didn't turn to her.

 **BACK AT CAMP**

Raven was working on the radio when Clarke found her. The blonde was adamant on letting the older girl know what happened.

"Are you OK? You barely said a word the whole way back from the bunker..."

The older girl took a deep breath as she stood up - the deer Finn made in her hand.

"Maybe I'm wrong... Tell me Finn didn't make this for you. Tell me there's nothing between you and my best friend. Tell me you weren't screwing my boyfriend behind Alessa's back as I was risking my ass to come down here."

Clarke shook her head "I didn't and there's nothing between Alessa and me..."

"I know when people lie, princess - I know you're hiding something, and the last thing Alessa needs is someone to hurt her."

"She's telling the truth, Raven."

Both turned to the brunette - Raven in disbelieve and Clarke in surprise. Alessa smiled sadly.

"You can't be serious, Robin. It's so fucking obvious they-"

"We kissed." Clarke started "In the bunker, after we thought we were death to everyone up there. But I walked away after that, Raven. I went to Alessa."

"So, if anything little bird, she kinda beat you on that..." Alessa joked.

Raven tried to laugh, she really tried. She felt arms around her and she did her best not to cry. Clarke left after that giving the two space.

"He could've waited more than two weeks..." Raven said as she began working on the radio again.

They stood in silence for a while, until everyone came asking how long will it take Raven to fix the radio. The girl groaned angrily, complaining about how she couldn't get any actual work done so the older woman proposed a change of scenery - her tent, where no one came in without asking first. Raven agreed instantly and gathered everything she needed, smiling brightly at the sight of the huge table inside.

"I guess being the leader has its ups - this place is twice the size of every single tent I've seen as we walked back."

Alessa smirked lazily - she was laying on her stomach, watching the girl work from the comfort of her bed. She took this opportunity to study Raven - more accurately her working habits, like how she tapped her fingers when she was deep in thought when something caught her eye; it was worn out, barely holding together, but it was there - that pathetic bracelet she had gave Raven for her 6th birthday, weeks before she was sent down. It was simple, with a black wing on it, it was probably the worst thing she had ever made. Then again, she didn't have the skills she possessed now... An idea came and she began to search for something, as quietly as she could so she doesn't disturb Raven's work.

Raven, however, noticed the light that suddenly shone in her green eyes. She didn't comment on it, curious as to what Alessa would do. But curiosity caught the better of her and she turned around only to come face-to-face with a very happy Alessa.

"Is...everything okay, Robin?"

The brunette smirked and extended her hand "Bracelet."

Raven was taken aback, not understanding what the girl wanted. She rose her arm and pointed to it "This thing? What do you want with it?"

"You'll find out if you give it."

"It's mine. So unless you tell me what you want to do..."

Alessa laughed "Technically I made it, but that doesn't matter. It's about to brake anyway, so let me repair it."

"No." was the only thing Raven said as she turned back to the radio. She promised herself she won't give it down and she was going to make good on that promise.

"C'mon Rae, I'll let you watch if that's what you want. Bloody hell, I'll not even take it off."

She sighed, but agreed. She watched as Alessa made a new leather one, carefully tying it together with the old black wing she made for Raven so many years ago. It only took half an hour for the older girl to finish, proud of her handiwork - this was one of her top ten works. She looked up at Raven - she was smiling brightly as she pulled Alessa into a hug; 15 years apart united them in a way none had predicted, and this simple gesture, replacing something so tiny, but so meaningful for them, was the best way for them to star a new chapter in their friendship.

"So... there's really nothing between princess and you?" the girl asked smirking.

"Shut up, Raven."

* * *

 **Raven finds out the truth and reconnects with her oldest friend. How long will this calmness long before push come to shove?**

 **Please let me know what you think about the story so far.**


	14. Dreams and mentors

**_Fact : Alessa disappeared 3 days before the 100 came down. No one knew anything about her, not even her sister - Lexa, Anya, Indra and Gustus assumed the worst and had began to mourn Alessa's death in secret._**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

 **Her jaw tensed as the whip made contact with her skin. She sighed angrily as the man came into view - he was towering over her broken body, eyeing even the slightest move. Alessa couldn't read him and that only added to her frustration; she wanted him to at least look away for a second, to show her he finds no pleasure in this - anything to fucking giver her a clue on what he was thinking. She felt the whip on her back again - a now dull ache on her already beaten body. She tried tugging at her restrains a couple of times, only to feel electricity run through her body - the harder she pulled, the stronger the electric shock. She groaned as she tried to move, her body screaming in protest, but, after a week at this man's mercy, she found it understandable.**

 **" _You stopped resisting..._ "**

 **His voice made her froze - one bloody week, and that was all he had to say? He had to be joking, this had to end sometime. He had to stop sooner or later.**

 **"If this is your way of telling me I'm not as strong as I freaking thought, I had bloody figured it out a long fucking time ago!" she yelled in a broken British accent - her body and mind were too tired to filter her words, too tired to even blink.**

 **He hit again, leaving a bigger and deeper wound than the previous ones " _No Trigedasleng and no English. You came to me for training - this is it._ "**

 **She laughed bitterly as she pulled her restrains again " _Then teach me something useful! This is a waste of bloody time, Nikolay._ "**

 **" _You do not give up easily, Alexandra. You do not scream, but you let your mind be clouded by pain, physical and mental alike. This is your first lesson - all this pain..._ " he began again, harder with each hit " _Embrace it._ "**

Alessa opened her eyes wide as she stood up, her body was covered it sweat. Her back ached as she remembered how she got each and every scar. She took deep breaths to calm her heretic heartbeat, trying her best to remember that it had long passed. She heard a groan and the peace she had just found vanished - anxiety washing over her.

"Stop moving around! I don't understand how anyone can put up with sleeping next to you..."

Raven's voiced calmed her down immediately, her body relaxing as her hand came into contact with the younger girl's back. She sighed, an attempt to smother her voice, before she replied "Sorry..."

In moments like this, Alessa wished Raven would just ignore or, even better, miss the little things - like the slight tremble in her hand she desperately tried to put an end to, or the hoarseness in voice she had, in vain, tried to smother. Raven knows her better than anyone and, despite the 15 years they had spent apart, the older girl's personality hadn't change as much as most thought. She tried to convey how much she wanted Raven to leave it like this, to not question her, through her eyes - she hoped Raven would let it pass, but she readied herself for the imminent interrogation.

Raven bit her lip as she contemplate on whether to turn; just moment ago her best friend was trashing around, growling some name and words in a language she did not understand, and now she was awake and trying her best to stop shaking. She sighed and, as subtle and slowly as she could, she turned and pulled the brunette to her. She didn't want to ask what was wrong, she hated when someone else did that to her, so she did the best next thing she could, even if she was dying to know - use physical contact to remind Alessa where she actually was. It took a couple of minutes, but Raven felt the older woman relax. The girl smiled as she continued tracing random patterns of Alessa's back.

"You can ask." the woman's voice was still raspy, but it had lessen a lot and Raven finally sighed in relief.

"It's okay, Alessa. I can't imagine those past 15 years were easy."

Alessa laughed "You're dying to know, little bird. And I did woke you up..."

Raven rolled her eyes before placing a light kiss on her temple, but kept quite. She kept Alessa up most of the night while working on that stupid radio while talking about Alessa's life on Earth, and it was almost morning anyway - talking could wait for now. She wanted them to get as much sleep as possible before Bellamy and the rest return - before Finn comes back. She groaned; she needed to talk to him, but really wished she could put it on hold indefinitely. He saved her life when Alessa disappeared, he was the only one who cared what happened to her. He made a lot of mistakes and she forgave him over and over again, but enough is enough. She turned a blind eye too much and now she was paying the price - she sighed defeated.

Alessa groaned as she stood up and began to change "It's not your fault, Rae, nor Clarke's. If anyone's to blame, it's Finn, but even so you shouldn't dwell on it."

She was waiting for the girl to respond as she walked around the tent collecting the short blades she carelessly discarded the previous night. Truth be told, she was waiting for her to defend him, to say it wasn't anyone's fault but her own - she knew Raven too well for the girl's own good sometimes. Alessa wanted to make her realize it wasn't something she could control, something she could've change, to both console her and help her move on faster, but she knew better. She knew Raven will get over this eventually. She will, for a while, drown herself in her work and avoid the boy at all costs until she'll realize the storm had passed.

"It doesn't matter, Robin. What's done it's done, and I can't freaking stop thinking about it! You're not with Clarke so there's nothing stopping Finn from- "

"Clarke's not like that, Rae. She'd never settle for a boy like Finn. Plus, if my plan goes well, Blondie will be out of the picture."

That brought a spark to Raven's eyes. Alessa smiled as the girl jumped on her feet with a huge grin on her face. This was exactly what they both needed - an ally for Alessa and something to keep Raven busy.

"What plan?"

The older girl shook her head "Not so fast Rae. I can't have you go to Clarke and ruin it, can I?"

"Alessa..." she whined "Come on, you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

Raven groaned, but kept quite until an idea came. She waited and looked as the older girl put her numerous weapons back in their places, waiting for an opportunity. It didn't take long for her to find it; Alessa was relaxed and had let her guard down - Raven jumped on the woman, forcing her flat on her back. She held her hand over her head as she smirked victorious.

Alessa froze as memories forced their way out - only one person could ever do this to her unwillingly; Lexa and Anya had came close to catching her off guard a couple of times, but only Aleah could brag about doing so constantly - Nikolay always could, but he never cared for such things. Her body tensed and her eyes close for a second as the image of Costia's head flashed through her mind - the worry, the fear and, finally, the pain she felt when she accepted her beloved was truly dead. She couldn't, however, show just how much such a simple gesture could affect her; she forced a smirk as she moved and, before Rae could even comprehend what was happening, the young girl was the one pin down.

"Oh, come on! I had you!" she complained "It's not fair... At least let me win at something."

Alessa laughed, as truthfully as she could, before smiling sadly "Rae, I have a bloody reputation. I can't have anyone, no matter who they are, pin me down like you just did; my life would end if my trainer ever found out."

In an instant, Raven's playfulness vanished "Aleah was the only one who did it, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did so constantly. It was sort of a daily tradition for her. Some thought if was weird for _Heda_ 's most trusted assassin to indulge in such activities. Alas, I loved her and only the people I trusted knew about us so I never worried about it..."

Alessa began to tell Raven all the things she, Aleah and Lexa, without telling her who Lexa actually was, went through; all the stupid things she could think of. They stayed in bed, Raven curled onto Alessa's right side, until mid-morning when Miller burst in - Bellamy and the rest were back with a hostage. Alessa began to turn white; she prayed whoever they caught wasn't someone she knew as she all but walked out of her tent, ignoring both Raven and Miller. She only stopped as she came face to face with Bellamy who was smiling, proud of his deed, and, more importantly, with two unconscious grounders, one with blonde hair and one with dark skin. She growled - her anger banging harder and harder at its cage, ready to come out.

"What did you do, Bellamy?" she asked as she checked over the blonde grounder, trying her best not so seem as worried as she felt inside.

"I got my sister back and the two grounders who were holding her captive."

She took a step forward, ready to kill, when Raven puller her back. She relaxed a little, enough to ensure Rae she wouldn't hurt anyone, before she turned to Clarke with a pleading look. The blonde seemed to understand and ordered for the two to be brought to the med bay. Alessa watched them until they were out of sight; she turned to Raven and let her head rest onto her shoulder.

"Who were they, Robin?"

She sighed "Of all the grounders, he had to bring her... _May Onya have mercy on me when she wakes up._ "

* * *

 **With her mentor now in the picture, Alessa will have to face her past and the decision she made. Can she keep the 100 safe now that Bellamy had captured someone of such a great importance to Heda?**

" _This is another language - Russian. A language that only Alessa and Nikolay curently speak."_

 **Bold text inside the chapter mean dreams or memories.**


	15. Anya

**_Fact : Alessa had disappeared before, but never for more than a day without contacting her sister. This is why everyone reacted as they did when Lexa hadn't heard from her for 3 days._**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

Alessa spent hours checking on the two grounders, making sure none of Bellamy's men got to them and trying to figure out what to do. She dreaded the moment when Anya woke up mainly because it will end very badly for her; death would be the easy way out, but she was sure her sister would find a way to bring her back just to kill her again. She paced around her tent for a while before finally dropping down on her bed groaning.

"Whoever that was, it can't be that bad Alessa."

The older girl's only reply was another groan. Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless - at least Alessa was back to her usual self.

"My fight will end when she wakes up, Rae. That, I am sure of."

"Come on Alessa, you're overreacting!"

"Yeah, it can't possibly be that bad."

Raven laughed as Alessa rolled on her back, whining. The badass warrior was reduced to a whining and groaning kid. Whoever that blonde warrior was, she had do get to know her - anyone that has her best friend acting like this was one hell of a partner in crime.

Octavia rolled her eyes before leaving - she had better things to do than watch her mentor act like a kid.

"Come on, Robin. You're a badass warrior not a kid, act like it."

Raven sighed when the brunette didn't move. She jumped onto the woman's back "Let's do something, show me around."

"Y'know kiddo, for someone so little you sure are heavy..."

"Fuck you, I'm not. You're just a weakling."

The brunette smirked as she threw Raven off her, careful not to push her on the floor. That started a play fight between them; the two fought until Raven was able to pin the warrior down.

"I won."

Alessa rolled her eyes, but made no effort to get free. Raven was smiling brightly and she didn't have the heart to end that happiness. Instead, she pushed back a little to keep Rae on her toes.

"Nope, not gonna happen Robin... I got you."

The woman was about to reply when someone burst in. Alessa was on her feet in an instant, prepared to fight back should it be needed. She was prepared to fight, but she wasn't prepared to come face to face with her former mentor - Anya hasn't changed much since they had last seen each other, at least not physically. Her mentor was standing a few feet away, her dagger, a gift from Alessa and Lexa, in her hand. Alessa was sure that, if looks could kill, she would have died time and time again.

When Anya made a step forward, Alessa drew out her axe and took a fighting stance - if Anya was to attack, she'd be damned if Raven got caught in the middle. Despite the cold glare and growl, Anya didn't back down and took another step.

" _Explain, Wahy'a._ "

The strange word made Raven focus on the blonde. She had heard Alessa talk in what they called "grounder language" quite a few times and she was more than sure that word was not something she could translate, but a name or something like a rank. Her mind flew to what Clarke had told her - the grounders were looking for Alessa, and she'd bet her life that, whatever that word meant in their language, "Wahy'a" was why the grounders wanted Alessa.

" _I do not have to explain myself to you, Anya, nor do I wish to fight you while you are injured._ "

The blonde starred at the two - she had mourned the death of her friend for weeks and she finds Alessa alive and well, leading a bunch of children. Every muscle in her body told her to attack, to force an explication out of the woman. She could read Alessa better than anyone and, while the woman had long stopped understanding how the woman thinks, she knew Alessa would kill her if it means keeping those children safe.

" _They burned one of our village, Alessa - jus drein jus daun._ "

Alessa became rigid. She had taken into consideration the possibility of damaging one of the villages, but she never thought they could actually burn one. This changed everything; her sister would surely demand justice. She sighed, it seems like she would have to face her sister much sooner than she planed.

" _Was anyone killed?_ "

Anya shook her head and Alessa felt like she could breath again - this was good, her plan could still work.

" _Some were injured, but they will recover. Their houses, however, need to be rebuilt._ "

The woman nodded before turning to Raven "Go bring Clarke and make sure Bellamy doesn't come close to this tent, please."

Raven glanced one last time at the blonde grounder before leaving. Alessa let the axe fall on the ground as she sat down.

"I can't tell you why I left, Anya, but I had good reasons - I didn't want to drag you and Lexa in my problems."

"If you don't know that your problems are Heda's too, then you are a fool."

Anya was an inch away from the brunette. With a swift move of her hand, the grounder made a cut just above Alessa's left eye. It wasn't big, but it was deep enough to leave a scar.

" _We mourned your death, Alessa. Heda had shut off from anyone. She began to believe Titus was right - that Heda should be alone. You abandoned your own sister for some children._ "

" _I did not have a choice. You of all people should know I would die before allowing anything to happen to Lexa... Those children were sent here to die, just like I was. I wasn't going to let them die. Anya they can help us against Nia and Mount Weather - they can be important allies for us._ "

Alessa growled frustrated before continuing " _They can help us. They can be thought our ways, just like I was. Believe me, the rest of the Ark will come and they will stop at nothing to rule the ground, but with their children on our side we will have a great advantage._ "

Anya sighed " _I hope you know what you are doing._ "

" _I hope so too, old friend. I'm aware of the risk I took; this could lead to Lexa's death if I make any mistake._

Anya sat down next to the brunette and began playing with her dagger, neither saying a word, until Clarke and Raven came back. That stopped both girls in their tracks; Alessa chuckled - by now she knew all of her friend's little 'tricks', but she could never get over how easily Anya scared people.

Raven gulped as she looked the grounder up and down "She's not gonna kill us all, right?"

"She won't, striking a deal is more rewarding than killing us all."

"Clarke's right. Making a deal with Heda and the grounders is more important. That's why I asked Rae to bring you."

"Why me? You're our leader."

Alessa sighed "Because I need to convince Bellamy and his little followers to help rebuilt the town we destroyed when we tried contacting the Ark. That, or I have to find a way to get rid of him... So princess, what's it gonna be - convince or kill?"


	16. The calm before the storm

**_Fact : Despite knowing Alessa way alive and well, Anya decided not to tell Lexa._**

 **I don't own The 100.**

* * *

"You... You're not serious about killing Bellamy, are you? You can't!"

Anya growled " _If she's unable to make such decisions, she has no right to be here, Wahy'a. This is not for the weak._ "

She tried hard not to roll her eyes as she gave the grounder a harsh warning " _Behave, Anya. She might not understand you, but I do and surely you had not forgot how little I tolerate such words._ " Apart from a very dramatic eye roll, the grounder did not try to fight. Alessa nodded, pleased that she did not have to argue with her mentor. Convincing Bellamy was her top priority and she had to focus on it, ignoring the excruciating pain in her side.

"If he cannot be reasoned with, it is something I must do. Sacrificing one man for the good of dozens is something I am willing to do." she glazed at Clarke, trying to stay focused "We destroyed a town and, even if it was unintentional, I indent to fix my mistake. I am loyal to _Heda_ first and foremost, Clarke, and if anyone stand in my way I will not hesitate to act accordingly."

"Alessa's right, princess. I mean, look at them-" she gestured to the grounder and the brunette "They're ten times stronger than us, and far more numerous. Alessa cracked two of that dimwit's ribs easily, you really want to go to war against them?"

"I was there, remember? I saw Alessa fight."

"Then you know I am not one to be taken lightly."

Clarke groaned frustrated "I know, alright? I know! Just, just give me a day to make him see reason."

Alessa sighed, ignoring Anya's glare and Raven's intense stare "One day, Clarke. If you can't do it, I will kill him and everyone who stands with him."

The blonde nodded and hurried outside - she had one day, she just hoped Bellamy was in a good mood. Anya glared at her former pupil before storming out to check on Lincoln. Raven breathed in relief, that woman made her incredibly uneasy.

"She's...just as you described..."

Alessa laughed before hissing in pain "She's something, alright. It takes a little time to get used to her, but she cares for her people."

"Don't you mean 'your' people?" Alessa looked at her confused, Raven smirked "Please, Robin. You love your sister, you'd toss all of us to the wolves to keep her safe."

Alessa tried to argue, but her body felt weak all of a sudden. She tried to stand only to fall into the younger woman "I-"

"Robin, hey. You okay?" Raven was panicking. The brunette's breathing was all over the place as she fought to stay awake, she had a very high fever "No, no, no! Stay with me, Alessa. Don't you dare fall asleep on me, got it?!"

Alessa nodded, or tried to "You're wrong, you know..." she started slowly, her voice barely above a whisper. Raven tried not to show how distressed she was "I care too just to abandon you,Rae..."

Raven's eyes wide "Alex...? No, come one, wake up! Please!" tears starting to fall and she shouted as loud as she could "CLARKE!"

 **IN THE DROPSHIP**

Clarke watched as Raven patted the woman's forehead with a cold towel, trying to ease the fever. She could barely fight back the tears as she did so. They were all exhausted - a storm came, passed in only a few hours, but Alessa's injury was what made them all unsettled. Turns out, that ripper got lucky and made more damage inside than anyone could've imagine. Something good came out of this, though, they managed to contact the Ark - her mother managed to guide her and save the woman's life, even assured that she'd be okay after two days of bed rest.

"If never seen her so frighten before."

Clarke almost jumped. Finn just appeared out of nowhere "Didn't men to scare you, princess."

"No, I was just-" she sighed "Alessa's important to us all, she's the only one who can lead, it's only natural for us to be scared."

"Not Raven, she hates crying in public." his expression was pained, but he was a little relieved "Alessa cares for Raven."

Clarke nodded slowly "Finn..."

"They'd be good together."

"You're not upset? She's your girlfriend."

"Was. What I did was unforgivable, even if I thought we were dead to them. Plus we never clicked like they do and Raven's happier than ever."

Clarke smiled as Raven pressed a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek "I just hope they realise they're in love before one of them dies."

"She's a child." came a harsh reply.

They both turned to stare at the two grounder and Octavia. Anya was watching the two, disapproval shining brightly in her eyes. Clarke glared at her.

"That's not for you to decide. Alessa makes her own choices and so does Raven."

Anya stared blankly "You do not know who she is to us, girl, or what she represents. It is easy for someone to see how Alessa feels about that girl, but she would never act on those feeling."

"Why not? If she likes Raven, why wouldn't she?"

The male grounder, Lincoln, glance at the two before looking the boy straight in his eyes "It's because of those feelings that she will not."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

After a lot of discussions and threats, Bellamy's loyal followers were convinced to agree to Alessa's term. Bellamy was pissed at first, but he soon found out that, even if she was confined to a bed, Alessa was still as dangerous as ever(she did break a kid's arm while laying on her back). It took even more to get Anya to agree to set up a meeting between them and _Heda_. They were discussing possible term in Alessa's tent when Anya suddenly spoke.

"Who would go to the meeting, _Wahy'a_? You're injured and cannot travel."

"Simple." the woman said nonchalantly "Clarke will." Anya glared "Oh, bugger off. She's the best fit for an ambassador and I had planned to do it anyway."

"You're leaving your fate to a child? _Heda_ will never take her seriously."

"Oh, I'm counting on that." she smiled darkly "You did your part Anya, leave the rest to me. I may not be able to fight, but my crazy minds still works perfectly."

" _I am questioning your sanity, Wahy'a._ "

Alessa smirked "Glad I'm not the only one." then turned serious "The meeting is in a week. We gather a small party - meaning Clarke, Finn, Jasper, Bellamy and Harper, people I know I can trust. A day before it, Clarke will take you to a camp nearby the meeting place. It's stocked with enough food for you all and well hid, the grounders won't find it. If you're not back within two days..."

"We're dead and at war." Bellamy finished, Alessa nodded "You heard the lady, let's get moving."

"I need to speak with Clarke, the rest of you go."

They all nodded and made their way out. Raven was glaring at the older woman "Why am I not going?"

"Raven, I will explain everything later. I really need to speak to Clarke." the girl didn't move, Alessa sighed "Please little bird. I need you to trust me. I will tell you everything after this, OK?"

Raven was reluctant, but left the two alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alessa took a deep breath "I'm leaving camp."

Raven paced around the tent. She knew something was off about Alessa, she felt it in her bones and God she was frustrated - they were closer than she was with Clarke, why didn't she came to her first? She groaned angrily "Damn it!"

"What's got you so mad, little bird?"

Raven growled as she got an inch away from the brunette "You think I don't notice how you've been acting all day? I know something's up, Alex."

"Raven-"

"No. If you're going to start making shit up I swear, Alex, I will shoot you."

Alessa shook her head "I'm leaving camp for a couple of days, Raven. I wanted to talk with Clarke because I don't trust Bellamy."

"You're injured. The hell you're going away."

"I'd rather not fight my way out, Rae. It's only for a few days, nothing serious, I promise. Now, c'mere."

Raven didn't hesitate to hug the older girl, burying her face into her shoulder "Promise you'll be back safe."

Alessa pressed a kiss onto the shorter woman's shoulder, but didn't utter a word. Raven stepped back, if this was the last time she might see Alessa then...

"Rae, I-" she was, however, cut off. Raven's crashed her lips against her's, making Alessa gasp as she pulled the brunette closer.

"Don't you fucking dare, Pierse." She growled onto your lips, nipping the flesh as she jumped and wrapped her legs around the older woman's waist.

Alessa's didn't hesitate as she placed her hand onto her thighs, locking her legs in place as she carried Raven towards the bed, grabbing the younger girl's wrists and pinning them to the head board with one hand. Raven let out a whimper as Alex moved to bite her throat, trailing nips up to her ear. They stayed like that, nipping each others necks and lips before Raven got impatient. She growled again as she moved away from you just enough to pull her top over her head. Alessa froze before smirking devilishly. She bit down onto Raven's shoulder, making sure to leave a mark that would hold until she was back. Raven moaned and Alex groaned in appreciation at the sound.

"Fuck, Alex." Alessa smirked as she crashed their lips.

* * *

 **It was about time for those two... I decided to make Finn a decent, not so 'in love' with Clarke(obsessed really, but who am i to judge?), guy.**

 **Please let me know what you think. (P.S. go easy on me about that last part - I'm a beginner when it comes to writing that kind of scenes)**


	17. Ghosts do haunt the living - Part 1

**Fast-forward to after Mount Weather is defeated. The 100 are now Skaikru, independent from Arkkru, the rest of the Arkers, and very good allies with Trikru. Lexa and Clarke are happy and Octavia is with Lincoln at the Skaikru camp. Raven is going on with heregards life, finally accepting that Alessa is most likely dead.**

* * *

There was a number of things that Clarke was not proud of - most of them she did on Earth, but getting captured topped all of them. She was more than sure Alessa will kill her after she found out... She tensed as images of the brunette came to her mind, anger in her eyes. The brunette left them all alone more than a month ago, right before all went to hell. She left the kids she swore to lead in her, Raven's and Bellamy's hands, but there was one thing that she couldn't comprehend no matter how hard she tried to - Alessa had left Raven. She wasn't an idiot, all of the 100 saw the two for what they really mean to one another. They might've not adress those feeling, but they were strong and genuine. That alone made Clarke think of the worse - Alessa was, more than likely, held hostage or dead. She didn't dare share her thoughts with anyone else, not when they all were so broken, but Anya... The Grounder woman was impossible to read most of the time, but the way she always tense when the brunette was mentioned, the way she gripped her sword tighter and how her eyes were as cold as steel every time when she saw any of the delinquents spoke louder than any words.

Her thoughts switched to Raven; the mechanic was worse than all them combined. She was deeply hurting ever since Alessa left. Whatever happened between them, it left wounds that would scar. She sighed - Rae was Alessa's oldest friend among the hundred, she, alongside Clarke, spent most of her time on the ground learning everything Alessa knew. Everything, every responsibility Alessa had, fell on Raven, Clarke and Bellamy.

She laughed bitterly. As if that wasn't enough, the Ark came to the ground - everything they built, the peace they were about to come to, was slowly crumbling to pieces because of the Arkers. Clarke knew the 100 were losing hope; they were the only ones that knew how dangerous the grounders were, and how open they are to kill everyone in camp. Anya, to their surprise, put a good word for them and the blonde managed to meet with the Commander. They manage to come to an agreement - the 100 helps them against Mount Weather and the grounders offers them protection. It all when surprisingly well, even with the kidnapping - Clarke managed to get out along with Anya through the rippers tunnel, they brought Lincoln back and, with his help, Bellamy went inside and freed the grounders. With minimal casualties, the mountain was defeated and the 100 were welcomed as the 13th clan, as Skaikru. Lexa and Trikru continued what Alessa started - training them and teaching them their ways.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

It was rare to sleep past first light, Anya was keen on making them suffer early in the morning, but being with Heda had its ups. Three weeks after Skaikru joined the coalition, Clarke was finally at ease - the 100 were safe and taken care of, Raven was enjoying showing off what Alessa taught her about fighting and Bellamy, shockingly, began teaching the children about the stars. After fighting so much and so much death, the 100 were finally thriving.

"It is time to wake up, Clarke. I can't hold back Anya for much longer."

The blonde groaned "Five more minutes, Lex... Anya can wait."

"Klark"

"Fine, I'm up... But you know Anya doesn't have what to teach me."

Lexa rolled her eyes "And you've yet to tell me who taught you to fight."

Guilt creaped "...You won't like the answer."

"Clarke, I understand you want to protect me, but if someone out there knows to fight so well I need to know."

"It doesn't matter, okay? They're probably dead anyway."

"Klark-"

Screams cut short their conversations. Clarke got dressed in record time and they both ran outside - Lexa's sword drawn and Clarke's gun out. They were expecting to see a fight or a threat, not Indra and Octavia carrying a bloody and beaten warrior on their arms. The warrior's eyes locked onto Clarke's for a split second and the blonde froze - they were duller than before, but she'd recognise them anywhere. Clarke watched as they carried Alessa to the healers tent, not moving a muscle even when Lexa ran after Indra, until they were out of sight.

The blonde took a deep breath to compose herself before O was next to her "O, what the fuck happened?"

"Hell if I know! Indra went ahead to scout and yelled. Next thing I know, Indra is looking pale and holding a barely conscious Alessa."

"Are you sure it's her?"

O nodded "She asked for Raven, Clarke. It's her, it's really fucking her."

Clarke groaned "Wait until Raven hears about this."

"Blondie, I'd be more worried about the Commander... You told her about Alex, right?"

The blonde shook her head and Octavia threw her hands up in exasperation. This will be a long day...

 **xxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't long till Nyko called Clarke for help to treat Alessa. The blonde's anxiety was rising with each step until she got inside. Her anxiety skyrocket - Indra was watching Nyko like a hawk as he worked. She was less pale, but she was still stiff, unmoving from her guarding position. Lexa was holding onto one of Alessa's hand with everything she had, her stoic demeanour broken as she watched the woman.

Clarke never got Alessa to tell her why the Commander wanted her, but she got enough stories about her sister - it wasn't hard to put two and two togheter. The Commander was Alessa's sister, her family and, by the look of sheers fear, Alessa was the only one Lexa had left.

"Clarke..."

The blonde snapped out of the self-induced trance at the slight tremor she picked up. This wasn't the time to be emotional, not with Alessa's life on the line. She sprung into action.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

"What do you mean you can't help her?"

She flinched "She is in critical condition. As much as I hate to say this, I need my mother."

Lexa growled "Fine, but I am not-"

"I know, Lexa, and I promise we will save your sister."

Indra took a threatening step forward as Lexa froze. Clarke cleared her throat - not the best way to start, or the best time for this.

"How did you know?"

"Lexa, we can talk about Alessa later."

"We will talk now. How do you know her?"

Clarke sighed "She used to look after me when I was young and... all the hundred know her. She's the one that helped us."

Clarke paused as the brunette growled again "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I thought she was dead - we all thought that." The blonde put her hand on the older girl's shoulder "But I promise you that all Skaikru is loyal to her."

"What about Arkkru?"

"The only ones that know about her are my mother and Kane and they think she's dead. They wouldn't recognise her anyway."

Lexa took deep breaths to calm herself "Call Abby... But she better save her."


End file.
